Party Crashers
by nannygirl
Summary: It's the night before Red's birthday and Kitty is planning a big party but there are a few obstacles keeping her from her party planning. Jackie is pregnant and nine days overdue, Hyde doesn't know what to do, and Red doesn't want the party at all. My 100th FanFiction Story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own any songs, TV shows, movies or other characters that may be mentione din this story. I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you a brand new story that I hope you all enjoy. A couple of things about this story, it is a semi-sequel to my story Baby Cakes. And by this I mean it does follow Baby Cake BUT you do not have to read Baby Cakes in order to understand what's going on in this story. And if you have any questions you can ask me. Also this story is my 100th fanfiction! Can you believe it? I'm still surprised! And because it is my 100th story I decided to do this story that I've been wanting to do for a while, it's one that the idea is close to my heart. So I really hope you all enjoy! Thank you for stopping by to read hope you all like it, there's more to come! Hoping for a 3-4 chapter story here but you never know with me lol. Also if you have the time please do leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and have you be part of my 100th fanfic celebration! Thanks for all the amazing support everyone, again I really hope you all like it! I'm already working on the next chapter so if you all really like it, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for stopping by, hope you like, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Party Crashers**

With a very audible sigh, Jackie heavily dropped herself onto the living room sofa. She was exhausted. She was bothered, sore, and nine months (and nine days) pregnant.

Her eyes shifted over to the only other occupant in the room, he didn't appear to have noticed her and this made the mommy to be, very unhappy. She heaved out another tired sigh then looked back at the man who remained seated in his armchair. Jackie glared at the unfolded newspaper that the man was using to hide behind. He was ignoring her, she was sure of it and Jackie was in no mood to be ignored.

This time Jackie kept her eyes on the seated figure as she released another sigh, even louder than before. But it still got no reaction!

Jackie's glare deepened, if she could have she would have pushed herself onto her feet and gone over to kick the man right in the shins demanding that he pay attention to her. In her condition though, standing up took too a lot of energy and after letting out so many heavy sighs, she just didn't have that energy. However, she wasn't going to let him get away with snubbing her.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?"

"If I do will you stop sighing like that?" the figure asked, remaining hidden by the paper.

There was a small pause as Jackie pondered over the question, "Maybe."

Knowing that was the best answer he was going to get, the man lowered his newspaper onto his lap.

Red Forman forced on his best smile as he turned to look at the young pregnant woman, "What's wrong, Jackie?"

Jackie stared at the elder man's smiling face, her forehead slowly started to furrow into a scowl. Red never smiled but he was smiling _now_. How could he be smiling like that when she was going through this torture?

"Well for the past hour and a half this baby has been kicking my bladder around like it's playing soccer in there so I've had to go to the bathroom over fifteen times," she recollected the events that had her so frustrated, her tone of voice becoming increasingly angrier with each spoken word. "And for each one of those fifteen times I've had to walk up and down that staircase of yours because there's no bathroom on the main floor. _What kind of house doesn't have a bathroom on the main floor?"_

By now the fake grin on Red's face had tuned into a genuine frown. "The kind of house that's allowed dumbass kids to overstay their welcome and eat food they've never had to pay for."

"Oh," Jackie didn't regret her words, they really did need a bathroom closer to her, but she did feel a tad bit guilty. "You should still add a bathroom to this floor of the house."

"I'll put it on my To-Do list," grumbled Red while he started to reopen his paper again.

Just when the older man was preparing to return to his reading, a cringe worthy sound stopped him from doing so. It was a cry that sounded less like a whimper and more like the wail Lucy Ricardo gave on _I Love Lucy_. However, unlike Lucy's cry, Red understood that this cry wasn't being given because the girl had done something wrong, it was because she was in discomfort and for this reason Red refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"What now?" he questioned, his annoyance being lightly laced in his voice. He just wanted to read his paper in peace!

"I just remembered, I put on some really cute shoes today. You know to help cheer me up a little," explained a heartbroken, teary eyed Jackie between several noisy sniffles. "But I can't even see them!"

Jackie lifted her feet up off the floor as another attempt to steal a glance at her pretty shoes; but once again her round belly completely blocked her view and set her off into another fit of tears.

As the blubbering mess known as Jackie continued to fall apart beside him, Red looked skywards for help. He'd already gone through these crazy pregnant lady mood swings with his wife. _Twice_. Three times if you counted the mood swings during Kitty's menopause. He had done his part. Why was he going through it all again with a woman who wasn't even his wife?

"Where's your husband?" Red demanded to know. The girl's husband was the one who should be dealing with this not him.

The brunette sniffled again, "I sent him out to get a snack."

"That was nice of you."

"Not for him. For the baby," snapped Jackie, though she was more gentle as she hugged her tummy and admitted, "And me. But mostly the baby."

Red nodded, "What'd you send him out for?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Red's brow had furrowed into a frown, "It's the middle of winter in Wisconsin."

"The baby doesn't know that," Jackie rubbed a protective hand over her baby bump.

Hearing this reply, Red gave the woman a look that agreed that she did have a point, which in turn made her smile. That smile was like a glimmer of hope for Red Forman. Hope that this mood swing episode was over or at least put on pause until Jackie's husband got back. Hope that he could get back to reading his paper.

Slowly, very, very slowly Red lifted his paper back up to reading level and every few seconds he'd glace at Jackie to make sure she wasn't getting ready to suddenly lash out again. However, Jackie didn't look like she was in the lashing out mood; she was watching him but doing so with a fond smile—but Red wasn't fooled. He was in the war he knew that even around dud looking explosives, you had to tread around them very carefully.

Jackie smiled happily, her tone of voice even coming out like a song, "So Mr. Forman, are you excited for _tomorrow_?"

"No," Red's eyes were back on his paper.

"But it's your birthday," Jackie said as if Red needed to be reminded of this fact. "It's a day that's all about you. I love my birthday."

"Jackie, I don't like birthdays. I don't celebrate them," the older man grumbled, his eyes coming off the text printed on the newspaper and over at Jackie. "Nobody should. All birthdays do is give an official mark that you're a year closet to death."

"Red, man, you should write for _Hallmark_ ," a new voice was heard saying.

Both Jackie and Red turned their heads in direction of the sound, finding a curly haired, former rebel standing behind Red's seat. He wore a playful smirk on his lips and his shades rested in their usual spot on the bridge of his nose while in in his right hand was a sealed Styrofoam cup and white plastic spoon.

"Could have your own line of 'Foot in Your Ass' cards," Steven Hyde joked with his surrogate father. "Bet you'd make millions."

While Red and Hyde shared amusement at the million dollar idea, Red even silently saying 'there's an idea' with a shrug of his shoulders, there was another person who wasn't find the idea at all entertaining. There was no way 'Foot in Your Ass' cards would sell, it was a dumb idea. It was an idea that had nothing to do with her or her baby, so why were they even talking about it?

"Um hello! Pregnant Lady over here with no ice cream," called out Jackie as she gestured at herself and the bump where her unborn baby remained.

Jackie's voice instantly yanked at Hyde's attention and he hurried over to her side on the couch. "Sorry, Doll. Here you go."

"Thank you, Puddin'" Jackie spoke sweetly as she pecked her husband's lips and took the cup and spoon into her own hands. She hungrily pulled the lid off the small container but as soon as she saw what inside, her grin fell flat. "Steven, what is this?"

"It's the ice cream you asked for."

"No it's not. Look at it," she practically shoved the uncovered cup in her husband's face.

Hyde gently grasped Jackie's wrist and pulled it back just a bit to allow him to get a better view at what was really inside. He checked and saw just what he expected to see. A soft mound of frozen cream colored in a light green shade with specs of dark brown sprinkled all around. "It's Mint Chip ice cream."

"Exactly!" Jackie's outburst was only confusing Hyde even more. "I asked for Mint Chocolate Chip."

Quickly Hyde's brows dropped into a quite visible frown, "There's a difference?"

Jackie wore her own frown only hers looked a lot angrier. "Yes, there's a differences," she shook the cup as she spoke. "This is Mint Chip and I wanted Mint _Chocolate_ _Chip_."

"Jackie, the chip pieces in there are chocolate…"

"But it's not Mint _Chocolate_ _Chip_ ," Jackie declared once more, "It's Mint _Chocolate_ Chip."

Staring blankly at his wife, Hyde shook his head to rid his frown and pulled on his Zen. "I don't hear a difference."

"Of course you don't, Steven" scoffed Jackie, seeing Hyde's Zen come into play seemed to aggravate the pregnant woman even more. "Because you don't listen to me."

He could feel his Zen starting to crack but Hyde determined not to let it break apart. This pregnancy had been difficult for Jackie, Hyde understood this. These last few days had been particularly hard on her. And him. And anyone who came into close contact with Jackie. But mostly it had been difficult on Jackie. She was irritable and uncomfortable and at times it felt like she was trying to pick a fight—like maybe she thought it would make their baby come quicker.

Who knows, maybe it could have helped but Hyde wasn't willing to take that risk of stressing Mommy or Baby out over some little fight on what shelf the milk went on.

Hyde looked over at Red, hoping to get some back up but when he saw the amused smirk on the older man's face he knew he was on his own.

"Fine," Hyde found himself agreeing, grabbing the cup from Jackie before standing up. "I'll go get you get your Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, alright?"

"Okay," nodded his wife.

His feet had barely taken two steps forward when his wife's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I guess your plan work out just like you wanted."

 _Don't turn around_ , Hyde told himself; doing so would not end well but then again, not turning around would make it seem like Hyde was ignoring her and that didn't have much of a promising future either.

Already feeling drained, but concealing it behind his Zen, Hyde turned back around to find Jackie watching him with her crossed arms resting on top of her belly.

"What plan, Jackie?"

"Don't 'what plan' me, Steven," her squinted eyes were set firmly on him. "You got the wrong ice cream on purpose so that I would send you out again and you would get to get away from me."

Hyde's eyebrows shot up. That did sound like a pretty good plan, but it was definitely not one he'd come up with. "Jackie, that wasn't my plan. There is no plan. I'm just going out to get you the ice cream you want."

"Uh huh and away from me!" She wasted no time in pointing this out.

A light chuckle was heard causing Hyde to look down at the green armchair. Red's smirk had not only grown but become audible too; Hyde found himself frowning at the father figure and wondering why Jackie wasn't attacking Red too.

"Steven?"

Shaking his head just a bit, Hyde looked back up to find Jackie staring at him with her right eyebrow arched expectantly. He sighed, "Look Jackie, just forget any plan. I'm not leaving or getting away from you. I'll take the ice cream over to Mrs. Forman, see if she see can fix it."

"I could do that." Jackie suddenly became very defensive, "I'm not helpless, you know!"

He was just about to make the comment that he had never said such words when the image of his wife attempting to stand up caused him to keep the words to himself a little longer. Jackie was huffing and grunting as she struggled to get herself off of the sinking sofa and onto her feet. She looked almost like an upside down turtle trying to flip back onto its stomach—though Hyde would _never_ tell her this.

Hyde crouched down and used his free hand to grab Jackie's left arm, "Here let me help you."

Jackie swung her head to glower in the direction of her helpful husband. His offer of aid appeared to have struck a nerve and that nerve gave her sudden bought of strength which allowed her to pull herself into an upright position all on her own.

"Haven't you done enough?" her brown eyes that were always warm and bright were now heated with a burning fury.

Then she plucked her cup of ice cream out on Hyde's hand and made her way towards the swinging door that would lead to the kitchen, where she knew she'd find Mrs. Forman. Her footsteps were harsh as she tried to stomp out of the room but thanks to her oversized belly her marching came out looking more like an angry, uneven, waddle.

As soon as Jackie had disappeared behind the door, Hyde dropped himself onto the couch and used both palms to rub at his eyes beneath his shades. The throbbing in his head was beginning to subside when Red's chuckle was heard again. Hyde removed his hands and looked up. He wasn't mad at the guy, heck if the roles were reversed he'd probably be doing the same thing; but Hyde didn't have the experience like Red did and he was hoping that experience could pass on a little bit of helpful wisdom.

"She's gonna have the baby, right Red?" Hyde found himself needing to hear this assurance from the man he'd considered his father for most of his life. "I mean it's not…stuck in there. It can't do that…right?"

Red's smile grew however, there was no laughter this time.

Hyde's right hand came up to rub at his temples for a moment. "I love Jackie, man, but these past few days she'd been…I don't know if I could take living with _this_ Jackie the rest of my life."

"Relax son, the baby's just running a little late. What is it nine days?" Red's tone was comforting but it was easy to tell he was still finding the whole thing plenty entertaining. 'You'll be fine. Believe me it takes longer to get the kid out of your house than getting 'em out of your wife."

"Guess I've got that to look forward to," Hyde thought out loud earning him another chortle from Red.

Abruptly the kitchen door was pushed open and the wives of both men stepped into the living room. They're arms were hooked together and neither one of them were wearing their usual smiles. Kitty looked to be in full Mother Bear protective mode while Jackie appeared a little more content as she bit into the triangle grilled cheese sandwich.

Hyde wasn't sure what he was more surprised by, that Mrs. Forman had managed to make a grilled cheese sandwich in a matter of seconds or that Jackie appeared so much calmer.

"Alright, which one of you mean men upset this pretty pregnant girl?" Kitty demanded to know.

Immediately two fingers pointed straight at Hyde. One of those fingers was helping hold a half-eaten sandwich while the other belonged to the man who had once again returned to reading his paper.

"I didn't mean to," was the only thing Hyde could think of saying.

Jackie wasn't buying it, "He says he didn't mean to but it was all part of his plan."

"There was no plan," Hyde attempted to explain, trying not to get too angered. "I didn't get you upset on purpose."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Pregnant Jackie was now restoring to her own form of Zen.

"Jackie…" again he tried but was cut off.

"Now, Jackie I'm sure Steven didn't really mean to upset you so much," Kitty's tone was soft and assuring.

The younger woman looked at the elder one with hopeful, watery eyes, "Really?"

Steven Hyde was taken aback by what he was seeing. Wasn't Mrs. Forman saying the same thing he'd just said? Words Jackie didn't believe when he said them suddenly made complete sense when they were spoken by someone else.

"He's trying his best," continued Kitty as she soothingly rubbed her hand on Jackie's arm, "But he is a man, so you can only expect so much."

Nodding her head, Jackie seemed to understand and when Kitty saw this she decided it was time to turn her focus on the other new parent to be.

"And Steven, you need to try to be a little more sensitive with Jackie," she reminded, sounding more like she was talking to a kid and not to man who was soon about to have a kid of his own. "This is a sensitive time for Jackie. She's feeling uncomfortable, unloved, and impatient….Oh, I miss being pregnant!"

Kitty stole a glance over at Red and gave him a little tearful pout. Red returned the look with a smile but said nothing else; after all he did _not_ miss her being pregnant.

Holding one hand on her belly and the other stretched out behind her, Jackie eased herself into the empty spot on the sofa next to her husband. "Well after I have this baby, I am so not going to miss being pregnant. I feel fat and ugly and Steven," she gave him a sad little look, "is it just me or have I been acting crazy lately?"

Hyde stared back at her, "No."

"You hesitated," Jackie instantly accused, her little sad face replaced by a big angry one.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Jackie, I didn't hestitae."

"Oh, you _so_ hesitated!"

While watching the petty argument continue on, Kitty's once happy face creased with worry. She slowly backed herself away from the squabbling pair and closer to where her husband was seated, still absorbed by the paper in his hands.

"Red, honey, maybe you should say something this time," she suggested, giving him a quick encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Forget it, Kitty. I'm not getting involved in that mess," Red lowered the paper to frown at the minor marital spat happening before him. "The boy hesitated. He dug his own grave."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Should I continue or try another story for my 100th? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Again I hope you all liked this first chapter! Thank you so much for stopping by to read this 100th story of mine, be sure to grab a piece of cake on your way to the review section. Make that two pieces of cake from the two cakes, one for my 100th story and one for my birthday (That's today?!) Now you got a hint of why the story idea is close to my heart? Lol_

 _Next time we'll learn more about Red's party and find out if there's a deep reason for Jackie's odd behavior and crazy mood swings. Do you think there might be?_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the next chapter of "Party Crashers" Thank you al SO SO SO SO much for the incredible, truly amazing support you have given this story so far. All of your sweet words on the story and the congratulations along with birthday wishes were just the sweetest! Thank you! I had been having some doubts about writing the story but you all made me so much more excited about it, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for stopping by to read, I hope you like this next chapter, please if you have the time, please do leave a review with your thoughts I'd love to hear from you! Any ideas of guess for what's to come in the story, send them on in! Thank you so much once again for all of the truly awesome support, it truly does mean SO much! *hugs* to you! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for stopping by to reading, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay, okay, why don't we talk about something else?" Kitty interrupted the quarreling couple from her spot behind Red's chair, her palms open and held out in a halting manner.

It seemed to have worked because Jackie and Hyde's bickering had died down or at least settled into a brief pause so that they could look over at the woman they each saw as a mother figure. Kitty had to smile when she saw that their eyes were on her and she continued to stay positive and helpful.

"Something happier like…oh, oh! I know! Red's birthday and the happy, _happy_ birthday party I'm throwing for him!"

Kitty giggled at the sing-song tone she said her words in but she was the only one who looked excited to talk about the upcoming celebration. Over on the sofa, Jackie rolled her eyes while shifting herself into a—hopefully—more comfortable position. Hyde was somewhat thankful for Mrs. Forman changing the subject but for the most part he was still bothered that Jackie was getting bothered by everything he did.

And Red…well Red already hated the idea of Kitty throwing him a birthday party. He'd made several unsuccessful attempts to get her to scrap it. He was sure that talking about the party would only make him hate it even more.

"I've got a better idea, Kitty," he began to suggest, his paper lowered once more. "We could talk about the birthday I spent over in Korea. Out in the freezing snow, dodging bullets, not knowing if I'd live to celebrate another birthday. That was pretty happy!"

A confused but mostly concerned frown wrinkled onto Kitty's forehead as she stole two quick glances at her husband before turning back to the younger couple.

Jackie was shaking her head, "Yeah, Mrs. Forman, I don't think I wanna talk about Mr. Forman's party either. I mean it is happier but it's got nothing to do with me or my baby."

"I…I know, dear but I thought it would be better this way," the older woman was cautious with her explanation. She gave a soft smile to the pregnant Jackie who was already defensive of her unborn baby, a protective hand resting on top of her belly. "To help you take your mind off things annoying and uncomfortable for just a little while."

"Okay," Jackie agreed after a few moments of thinking it over; she gave a nod and smile but both were very short-lived. "But if nobody mentions me or my baby after more than ten minutes, I swear I will throw something!"

While Red appeared more astonished and even a bit unnerved, Kitty nodded and gave an understanding smile, "We'll keep that in mind, sweetie."

Pleased with Kitty's words of reassurance, Jackie's smile made a chipper reappearance until she caught her husband's eyes staring at her.

"Stop looking at me like that," she ordered him, her smiling having snapped back into an enraged scowl.

Hyde resisted furrowing his own brow. "Like what?"

"Like _that_ ," Jackie put great emphasis on the second word as if it was enough to tell Hyde every wrong thing he was doing—in Jackie's eyes.

But of course it didn't.

"Like what?"

Now Jackie's hormones were swinging another way. Her rising rage had suddenly crumbled into a stance of wallowing distraught; she sniffled, "Like you think I've gone insane!"

"Jackie," Hyde's voice was soft.

Even though he understood that at the drop of a hat his wife could experience another Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde episode, Hyde never could stand the sight of a heartbroken Jackie, even if it was induced by overactive hormones. He very cautiously put his arm over her shoulders, holding in his breath until he saw Jackie give him a faint tearful smile. It was like a little flicker of the old, not so hormonal, Jackie peeking out and it made Hyde smile a little more.

"That's not how I was lookin' at you, Doll," he tried to tell her, speaking as gentle as he could. "I was lookin' at you the way I always do."

It happened as quickly as the flip of a light switch turning a brightly lit room into total darkness. One moment Jackie was sniffling on her husband's shoulder and the next her head was up, tears dried, and eyes wide with shock.

"So you've always thought I was insane?" Jackie's eyes had shot up expectantly.

Hyde started to pull away before he was physically injured. "That's not what I said…"

"No, no, no!" Kitty interrupted the budding argument before it could turn into a full blown grown one. "We said we were going to talk about happy things. Remember? _Happy_. Like Red's party which is going to be just the happiest of happy birthday parties!" she finished with one of her trademarks giggles.

"Jeeze," Red groaned over his wife's excitement.

Turning his head to his right, Hyde spotted his surrogate father sitting in his chair with his head thrown back against the seat's headrest. However Red's balding head was not leaning into the green cushion in a relaxing manner but rather a 'why me?' sort of manner. It was a sight that had Hyde's glum frown twisting in an amused smirk.

Just as Red had been in Hyde's current position of dealing with an overdue pregnant wife, Hyde had been in the place that Red currently found himself in.

For his eighteenth birthday Mrs. Forman had thrown Hyde a birthday party that he had not wanted. It took a talking to from the elder Forman but Hyde did participate in all parts of the celebration. The 'surprise' of the party, the singing of birthday songs, the piñata, and name sewn sweater to name only a few. Just thinking about the festivities that awaited Red Forman at his planned-by-Kitty birthday party made Hyde's smirk stretch into a true smile.

"Heh heh heh," he chuckled without fear.

Red's head snapped up and he looked over at his son, his left eyebrow cocking with warning, but Hyde smiled back without a flinch.

One benefit of living with a hormonal Jackie was that it made an angry Red less intimidating.

"Oh Red, this is going to be the best birthday party you've ever had and the best one I've ever planned!" Kitty giggled happily, ignoring the silent exchange between the men and squeezing Red's arm just a bit.

Looking up at his wife, her seat on the armrest of his chair perched her up a few inches higher than him, Red muster up the feeblest of smiles but said nothing. He didn't want to spoil Kitty's happiness but he really didn't want this damn party.

"You are going to have so much fun," the older woman continued to babble on bubbly. "I've invited all of your friends."

"So you only invited Mr. Pinciotti," quipped out Jackie. She couldn't believe they had given up talking about her and her baby for a conversation on a party that was actually sounding really lame.

"That actually wouldn't be too bad," Red admitted, glancing up at his wife with a twinge of hope. He could tolerate Bob. He couldn't, however, tolerate a group of Bobs, making dumbass jokes, eating his food, and weeping all over him. "It wouldn't be great either but it wouldn't be too bad."

Kitty shook her head at the two, "Don't be silly. Red has plenty of friends, Jackie. People like him," her happy smile became a little more nervous. "He…he just doesn't like them."

Giving a shrug of his shoulders, Red wordlessly admitted that it was true; he then turned to the young pair on the sofa. "You'd think they'd get the message."

Mr. Forman's words brought an understanding smile to Hyde's lips but before he could make a matching comment, Mrs. Forman spoke again, going over more of her planned out details of the upcoming birthday party.

"I've got the whole menu planned out too. It'll be all the party favorites only healthier. Instead of chips and dip we'll have veggie sticks and ranch dressing dip. And the cake will be a carrot cake with low sugar cream cheese frosting. And there might even be a few party games!" Kitty's laugh that followed told that there would in fact be party games.

By this time Red didn't even try to conceal his irritation. It sounded like his wife was throwing a part for some kid…or a rabbit! Veggie sticks and carrot cake? He knew he should have rescheduled last week's doctor's appointment until after his birthday.

"Now, the party games are not a for sure thing just yet," Kitty continued, her cheerful tone dampening just a tad. "I've thought of a few games but most of them are well, games played at kiddie parties not grown up parties."

Hearing this new revelation suddenly perked Red right up. He tried not to appear too happy about the idea of the party games being tossed out but Hyde had caught a glimpse of his large enthusiastic grin as it briefly passed through.

"You know, Mrs. Forman, I heard playing kiddie games at adult birthday parties is all the rage these days," Hyde shared, smirking at the shocked turned murderous expression that made its way onto Red's face.

Kitty was surprised she hadn't read about this any of her _Ladies Home Journal_ magazines. "Really?"

"Yup. The whole pin the tail on the donkey, bobbing for apples," Hyde recollected, then pretended to have been struck with a sudden idea. "Since you're gonna have so many people over, you'll probably have a lot of folding chairs around. Could make for a fun round of musical chairs."

"Oh! That is a wonderful idea!" Kitty clapped her hands together as her smile beamed on her face, "Thank you, Steven."

"Yeah, thanks, Steven," repeated Red, although not in the same elated state as his wife.

Hyde's face was full of mischief, "Anytime."

"Now Red, is there anything you really want for tomorrow?" Kitty's question and sincere tone showed that she hadn't forgotten who this celebration was in honor of. "After all it is your special day and I want to make sure you have everything that you want."

Red gave a hopeful grin, "I don't want this party."

"I said everything you want not everything you don't want," came his wife's reply, her smile remaining in place.

"Fine," he grumbled, he'd known that request would be a long shot; but maybe turning it down would make Kitty feel more obligated to honor the next one. "I want a cigar."

Without batting an eye, Kitty shot down Red's second request, "Nope."

"But Kitty, it's my birthday," Red reminded, his voice having a hint of a whine to it.

"I know, but smoking cigars is not good for your heart," this time Kitty was the one doing the reminding. "You heard your doctor last week. He discourages you doing smoking of any kind and I agree with him. We need to keep that heart of yours happy and healthy, especially for this new little incoming bundle of joy!"

Kitty released a carefree giggle into the air as she walked over to the sofa so she could rub Jackie's tummy. The look that appeared on Jackie's face made it clear to how indifferent she felt. On one hand she was glad that she and her baby were being remembered, on the other hand, she was sick and tired of people reaching out and rubbing her belly like it was a fortune telling crystal ball.

"A cigar would make my heart happy," pointed out a determined Red.

"But not healthy," Kitty swiftly fired back. "Now what else, besides not wanting a party and wanting a cigar, do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know," her husband grumbled back as he sunk into his chair and lifted his newspaper to cover his face and show that he was disconnecting himself from this conversation.

Red knew it was probably coming across as more childish behavior but it was his birthday for Pete's sake, if he wanted a cigar he should be able to have a cigar! Doctor's orders be damned!

Staring at her 56 going on 6 year old husband, Kitty was unfazed and unamused. "Well, you better think of something soon, Red. Your birthday is the one day of the year where all your wishes, that do not include things that will lead you to an early death or canceling a part I have been planning for _weeks_ , all come true."

"You know, Mr. Forman," Jackie spoke up from her spot across from him on the couch. "If you're really having trouble figuring out something to wish for, maybe you could wish for this baby to come out already. It would really help me out."

The sad eyes and mini pleading pout made Red give Jackie a small sympathetic smile. He could tell the poor girl was going through a lot and he wasn't the only one. Beside Jackie, Hyde was watching her, seeing how desperate she was to have this pregnancy be over with. He didn't blame her for one second, he'd seen firsthand how draining a pregnancy could be both physically and emotionally—for both of them.

Hyde was eager to meet his unborn child but he was also very eager to get back his non-hormone-infested wife.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you make that your wish when blowin' out your candles," Hyde offered Red, almost too eagerly.

Jackie swung her head, giving Hyde a clear view of her angry eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin," he replied, trying to stay calm and collective, hoping she didn't smell his hidden fear. "I was tryin' to help you out."

"Oh, right, because you have just been _so_ helpful lately," she fired back, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

His brows furrowed, "I've been tryin', Jackie."

"Trying isn't being, Steven!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Kitty Forman stepped in to play the role of a referee again; the young pair silencing instantly. "Now I know this is a difficult and very uncomfortable time for you. But you can't let it turn you against each other. The two of you need to remember that you're in this together. You're a team."

"If we're a team, why am I doing all the hard work?" Jackie wanted to know.

Kitty dipped her head slightly to left, "Jackie, I know if feels like you're doing all the work but Steven is having just as hard of a time as you are. After all, dealing with a pregnant woman is not always the easiest of tasks."

The mother-to-be was taken aback by not just what she'd heard but by who had said it, "Excuse me?"

Hyde watched the stare off between the two most important women in his life. Jackie was glaring and angry look of furry but Mrs. Forman didn't look at all worried or intimidated. Instead it was Hyde that was feeling that bout of fear for the woman he'd considered his mother. He didn't want her facing the wrath of Jackie, he was about to comment on Jackie's earrings. It wouldn't be a nice comment and it would do nothing to get him back into Jackie's good graces but it would take some of the heat of Mrs. Forman. He was just about to but his thoughts into words when….

"Oh my God, you're right!" Jackie cried with realization, her anger breaking into tears. She turned around to look at Steven, "Oh Puddin' I'm _so_ sorry!"

She practically threw an arm over his chest and dropped her head onto his shoulder where she proceeded to cry while hugging onto Hyde very tightly. Hyde appeared to be at a loss of what to do, he looked at Mrs. Forman who just gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's okay, Jackie," he tried to soothe.

Jackie sniffled, her face still buried in his t-shirt. "Hold me?"

There was a twitch at the corner of Hyde's mouth before he moved his arms around his wife, "Sure thing, Doll."

"You see this is nice," Kitty commented, smiling brightly as the touching scene before her. It wasn't the happiest but it was less angry and she'd take that! "This is what you need to remember. I know it seems like…well a lot, but it'll only be a matter of time before you realize it was all worth it."

"When's that?" Jackie asked, bringing her face out from its hiding place against Hyde.

Kitty's grin grew even more, "When the two of you are in that delivery room and hear the first cries of your baby. Oh, it's a sound you'll never forget," she laughed lightly, "I can't wait for you two to hear that sound."

"Well, I'll hear it," said the brunette as she lifted her head off the comfy shoulder she'd been resting on.

"What?"

Looking from Mrs. Forman, Jackie turned to Hyde who looked back at her, after a short telepathic exchange, Jackie looked back over at Mrs. Forman. "Mrs. Forman, Steven's not going to be in the delivery room with me."

This response was not one Kitty had seen coming, one could see this by the surprise in her eyes. Even Red had lowered his paper to make sure he had heard correctly. And while Kitty's wide shock-filled stare was focused on Jackie, Red's frowning one fixed in on Hyde who could only manage a lopsided grin in return.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _So what do you all think about Hyde not being in the delivery room? Think it's true or just Jackie's hormones talking? Or was it Hyde's idea? Will he ended up in the delivery room or will Jackie have someone else accompany here? Nurse Kitty or maybe Birthday Boy Red? Send in your thoughts!_

 _Next chapter we will learn more about this decision of Hyde not being in the delivery room, whose decision it was, and if it can be changed._

 _Thank you again for stopping by to read and being part of my 100th story celebration! It means so much! On your way out to the review section be sure to grab your goodie bag with cookies and sneak peeks!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Can you believe it? Today I have for you a new chapter for Party Crashers! Yay! I am so, so , so very sorry for taking so long to update this story. I really did not mean to take this long but as some of you know I got sick the weekend of Valentine's and it was sort of hard getting everything back into order with real life, work, and fanfic. AND I started some new fanfics but more on that later. I'm back now with a new chapter and a sort of early update, could've waited till Sunday but thought you all had waited long enough. Thank you all for all of the incredible support you have given this story it mean so very much! I love reading your thoughts and guess and really hearing from you all is a great bout of motivation when I need it, thank you! I hope I haven't lost too many of you wonderful readers after taking so long to update. The next chapter will be up MUCH sooner! Thanks again for stopping by the read, hope if you have the chance you'll take the time to leave a little review with your thoughts, I'd love to hear what you think. You're support really means so much! Again I'm truly sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for stopping by to read, please review if you can, thanks for your support, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie's words explaining how Steven wouldn't be in the delivery room with her when she delivered their first child, hung over the now still Forman living room.

There was a part of Hyde that wished his wife hadn't said anything but Jackie had no regrets or second thoughts about stating or making this decision. She and Steven had talked about it weeks ago, it was their decision, and no one was going to change their minds.

Both of Hyde's adopted parents were trying to wrap their minds around the idea that had just been presented to them. Red could understand the boy being more than a little apprehensive of being in the room when his wife delivered their baby but Kitty, on the other hand, couldn't understand any part of why Steven would want to miss this milestone moment and more importantly, how Jackie could let him miss it!

"But, but you two took all those Lamaze classes together," Kitty was quick to remind. "Didn't they make you so happy and excited for your _journey to the delivery room_?"

Despite the fact that the last part of Kitty's words had been sang in a chipper little sing-songed tone, the expressions on The Hyde's faces remained blank and unamused.

Hyde shook his head, "No."

"Yeah, if anything they made things worse," Jackie mused aloud, scrunching her face for a moment before her eyes widened when she recalled a specific scarring Lamaze class. "They showed us a birthing video. It showed _everything_."

"I'm still gettin' nightmares," Hyde looked like he was having a flashback to the very film Jackie was talking about.

Nodding beside her husband, Jackie's hand flew to her chest. "I'm not even sure I want to be in the delivery room."

Kitty's shoulders slumped at hearing these responses. She knew that birthing film that was shown in most Lamaze classes and it wasn't exactly Oscar-worthy. The lighting wasn't very good, the camera shook quite a bit, and then there was the actual subject matter which usually had a few soon-to-be fathers out cold on the floor. It was an educational film that often made parents-to-be wonder if they were really cutout for the delivery room, but Kitty would have never thought it would be able to make this pair back out of this visit to the delivery room.

"Well that's not what's supposed to happen," the voice used showed Kitty's disappointment. "This is the moment you've been waiting nine months for. It's a moment that's supposed to be exciting and…and happy…and one you want to go through _together_."

He took a quick peek at his wife and Hyde saw that Jackie rubbing her hand over her round belly and actually looking like she was pondering over the words Mrs. Forman was telling them.

"Oh, hearing those first cries of your baby, the baby you and the love of your life made together…" Kitty gave a light little laugh as she thought back to the births of her own babies and felt herself become overwhelmed with emotion. When her eyes starting to brim with happy tears, she smiled through them. "It is just them most amazingly, magical, incredibly, wonderful moments that you'll never forget. Right Red?"

"Yup, real magical," Red replied, shifting his gaze back down the paper in his hands.

A smile flickered onto Kitty's lips when she saw her husband's reaction. Kitty knew Red was only trying to hide the soft side that he had buried under his tough, gruff exterior from Jackie and Steven. However, he couldn't hide it from his wife. Not only did she know him too well but she had been in that delivery room with him; she remembered what he was like in there, the big grin that appeared on his face.

She turned her attention back to the couple seated on the sofa. "The births of Laurie and Eric are two of the _best_ moments of my life. And I'm sure the same goes Red, right honey?"

"They're definitely there in the top ten."

"Excuse me?" Kitty jerked her head back and blinked her eyes a few times. "Top ten?"

Recognizing the not so happy tone his wife was speaking in, Red lifted his head as his brows knitted closer together. "What? Top ten is good. Means they could be anywhere in there."

"Well not in slots five or higher, otherwise you would've said top five!" the blonder curls of Kitty's hair shook as she made this point.

"Fine," Red relented, his palms releasing his paper and opening in front of him. "Top seven."

Jackie could sense that a fight between the older married couple was underway. It was an argument that probably wouldn't be very fun to watch and would most likely move the focus of conversation even further away from Jackie and her baby. And Jackie was _not_ going to let that happen.

"Wait, so Mr. Forman was in the delivery room with you when you had both your kids?" she asked, it still wasn't a question concerning her or her baby but she had no doubt that the question would soon lead back to everyone talking about them.

Kitty's face softened and she smiled as she looked at the expectant mother. "Well he was in there when Eric was born. When I had Laurie, it was still fairly uncommon for the father to be in the delivery room during the birth. But Red was allowed to be in the labor room with me. That was where the woman stayed while she was waiting to be ready to go to the delivery room."

"Red was in there helping me through the contractions, holing my hand, and rubbing my back…we even played cards between contractions. Remember, Red?" The smirk that crawled on the lips of Kitty's husband showed that he did and it made Kitty's own smile stretch a little wider. "He stayed by my side the whole time. Well, except for the hour and a half when he went missing because he found a pinball machine."

Behind Kitty, Red was looking up skywards, hating that he was being reminded of the incident. The elder man's annoyance brought quite some amusement to the younger man seated on the couch. Hyde found himself smirking slightly at the images Mrs. Forman painted, but then let his mind wander just a bit.

Would that pinball machine still be somewhere in the hospital? He wondered and hoped he could find it when the time came. It might be a good way to keep his mind off what Jackie would be going through while delivering their child.

"But he did make it back in time to see them wheel me off to the delivery room," Kitty's tone sounded less angry as she said these words.

Going by the little smiles being exchanged between The Formans, if one had to guess Kitty's change of tone was probably because there had been a sentimental moment shared between her and Red before she was taken into the delivery room. However, it appeared to be a memory they wanted to keep private.

"Now when Eric was born it became a little more common for husbands to be with their wives in the delivery room. It wasn't what everyone was doing and some hospitals still didn't allow it but the time I worked at the hospital, before having Laurie, helped us out there." The explanation from Kitty continued on, "Of course, that didn't stop Red from nearly missing the birth when he left to get a sandwich."

"It wasn't just a sandwich. It was a submarine sandwich," Red argued as if the details made it any better. He then lift his head out of the thrown back position he'd previously had it in and pointed an accusing finger at his wife. "Which I didn't even get to finish eating because you threw it across the room."

"Well who brings a sandwich into a delivery room?" his wife wanted to know.

Red shut his eyes, hoping to lessen the throbbing in head. "Kitty, this all happened over twenty-five years ago."

"And yet we both still remember it like it was yesterday," she was swift to point out before turning to the seated couple. She gave them tight smile, "These are the kind of memories I want for the two of you."

Hyde and Jackie looked at each other and through their facial expressions were able to exchange in a silent conversation. Neither one of them looked very excited to relive the memories that Kitty had been nice enough to share with them.

"Yeah, no offense Mrs. Forman, but even if Steven was going to be in the delivery room with me, those are so not the kind of memories I would want us to have," Jackie stated rather bluntly—which according to her, she was allowed to do since she was pregnant.

"Sorry, Mrs. Forman," Hyde apologized for both his wife's words and some of the agreement he had with them. "Sure we'll have our own memories. Jackie in the delivery room, me out there in the waitin' room….they've got a TV set in there right?"

When Kitty frowned back at him, Hyde looked over to Red hoping to get an answer. He was really going to need some distractions while he was waiting.

"So you are just going to sit out in that waiting room until a nurse comes out and brings you your baby like…like you were picking up an order at Fatso Burger?" Kitty wanted to know, becoming more frazzled not just with the idea of Steven not being in the delivery room but also with the fact that she hadn't been able to change their minds yet.

Jackie's eyes widened and her arms hugged her belly protectively. "My baby is not going to be a Fatso Burger!"

"Fine," Kitty agreed, not wanting to upset the pregnant woman; she looked back at her adopted son. "Like you were picking up an order from…some other kind of fast food place?"

A shoulder shrug was the response Hyde gave before he started to speak. "Spent most of the pregnancy pickin' up fast food orders, could be a nice way to end it."

"Excuse me?" Jackie stared at her husband, her arms were no longer wrapped around her tummy and her eyebrows were curved up high. Hyde looked back at her waiting stare, trying to form a right worded response.

"Steven, word of advice," Red called out saving the younger man, even if it was just by buying him a few minutes to think of his reply. "There's a diner not far from the hospital. Go there when you get hungry. It's a little pricier than the hospital's cafeteria but it won't taste you're eating cardboard with a slab of ketchup smeared on there."

"You're not helping, Red Forman," scolded Kitty before she focused her angry eyes on the young man with curly hair. "And Steven Hyde, I am surprised at you. Wanting to leave your poor little wife alone while she experiences the most _excruciating_ pain of her life?"

Hyde glanced over at his wife and saw that thanks to Mrs. Forman's comment, Jackie no longer looked upset but rather sort of worried. She was timidly stroking her stomach at held her eyes attention too. He could tell she wasn't going to be saying anything so it was up to him to clear things up.

"Look Mrs. Forman," he began to say. "I'd take credit for the idea if I could but it wasn't me."

Kitty's brows furrowed when she heard this. It wasn't Steven's idea? But she had been so sure that it was. She thought she had heard them say it earlier…but then again maybe they hadn't and it was just her assumption of things. Red wore his own frown at hearing this revelation, he too had been positive that the idea to skip out on the delivery room was Steven's but now that it turned out it wasn't, that meant the idea belonged to…

"Jackie?"

The young woman looked up to see both Formans staring at her looking confused and puzzled.

"No, the baby," her reply was sarcastic, another something she thought she could get away with while pregnant.

"Jackie, honey, don't you want Steven in the room when you have the baby?" Kitty voice was soft and gentle as she asked the question. She really was interested in finding out why Jackie didn't want her husband with her during such an important moment in both their lives.

"No," Jackie wasted little time in answering. "I am a strong, independent woman, Mrs. Forman. I don't need a man there to just sit there and hold my hand. I can do this on my own," she paused realizing how much she sounded like her redheaded best friend and then decided to share one of her real reasons. "And I don't want Steven be in there and see everything that's going on down there."

Jackie's hands waved over the area below her baby bump, the area where her baby would come out from, making Red a very unhappy camper from what he saw and heard.

"Ah jeeze!" He groaned quite loudly.

Uncomfortable and embarrassed and wanting no part in any of this, Red did his best to distance himself out the conversation by lifting his newspaper back up over his face. The paper was held less than an inch away from Red's face, making it obvious that he was hiding and not reading.

Shaking her head at her husband's behavior, Kitty turned back to Jackie, "Jackie, why don't you come with me to the kitchen so we can talk?"

Kitty was starting to see things a little more clearly and was becoming more confident that she would be able to at least make Jackie _think_ about reconsidering letting Steven be in the delivery room with her when the time came. However, she wouldn't be able to even make an attempt if she had Red groaning and grumbling in the nearby sidelines.

"No," the brunette shook her head. "If anyone should get up and leave it should be them."

She was referring to the men in the room and Kitty could understand why.

"Red, honey…"

"No," Red interrupted Kitty's question before it could even begin. He peeled the newspaper away from his face to reveal his heavy glare. "You two are the ones that need to talk, you leave."

"Red…"

"Fine," Jackie agreed much to everyone's surprise. She remained seated, however, and continued with what she had to say. "We'll leave and I'll get out of the comfortable position I've managed to find for the first time in five months. But just know this Mr. Forman, I will _not_ forget this. And as soon as I'm able to, I will kick you so hard in the shin you won't be able to threaten sticking your foot up anyone's ass for two whole weeks."

Staring wide eyed at the small young woman, Red couldn't believe that the threat had come from her. Jackie was looking right back at him but didn't share his shock. She didn't even share the look of fear and regret that others usually had after yelling something back at Red Forman. Instead Jackie sat coolly, even arching up an eyebrow as if to challenge the older man.

"Steven, get your ass out of that seat," Red barked out the order while already getting up from his chair.

With a simple head nod Hyde did as he was told, biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing, and followed Red through the swinging door and into the kitchen.

It wasn't until they were hidden behind the kitchen door that they're voices were heard again.

"Ha ha!"

"Shut it!"

Kitty turned to Jackie, pouting a bit, "Oh, I really do miss being pregnant."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _o what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of the two? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Do you think Kitty will be able to change Jackie's mind about Hyde being in the delivery room with her? What are Red and Hyde going to do in the kitchen? Sneak in a few beers, try to mess with some of the birthday party plans Kitty has set up for Red? Share your thoughts and guess!_

 _Next time we'll see some bonding moments with Kitty and Jackie. We'll find out more about why Jackie doesn't want Hyde with her and see if Kitty can convince her to let Hyde into the room. And is Baby Hyde nearing his arrival? Stay tuned :D_

 _Also quick note on the talk about Kitty's deliveries of Eric and Laurie. I did some research and did find out that in the early 60s SOME hospitals did allow for the husband to be in the delivery room although most of the time it was only the labor room that husbands were allowed in. However, I figure with Kitty having worked in the hospital and knowing people she and Red might have been able to experience the birth of their second child together. Plus this is fanfiction right? Hope no one is offended by any errors I may've made here._

 _Again very sorry about the late update, one of the reasons I was late is because I've been working on some new stories. If you're interested in finding out more about them just let me know I'd be more than happy to share and maybe send a few little sneak peeks!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the next chapter of "Party Crashers" sorry it's a bit late, I was waiting to see if I'd hear from some readers and also the main reason was because I got distracted with some other story ideas I've been working on. Expect some upcoming oneshots soon! Thank you all for the incredible support you've given this story I was so happy to see that so many of you readers had come back to read more of the story despite that longer wait before. Your words of encouragement mean so much and I reread them when I get stuck in writing and it helps me push on, thank you! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for stopping by to read, if you have the time please do review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoy the chapter and again if you have any suggestions feel free to send them in. the story is drawing to a close soon but I can try to squeeze it in. Thanks again for the all of truly amazing support it means so much! Thank you for reading, please review if you can, hope you like, and as always, please Enjoy!_

* * *

"Jackie, why don't you want Steven in the delivery room with you?" Kitty asked once more.

As she released a small sigh, Jackie rubbed her palms over her belly. "I just don't want him to see me while I'm in labor."

"Honey, thousands of women have babies every year and more than half of them have their husbands with them in the delivery room. Having your husband see you in labor is nothing to be embarrassed about," Kitty hoped that her reminder would bring the young woman some comfort. "In fact if you should feel embarrassed about anything it should probably be the possibility of you having a bowl movement while you're pushing out your baby."

Jackie's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "I could poop myself?!"

"Uh huh or you could have a rectal prolapse, which is where the rectum just falls right out," Nurse Kitty Forman waved a hand while she talked about the condition as if she were talking about someone getting a haircut.

It took her a few moments to notice the fearful expression that was engraved on Jackie's face but the instant she spotted it, Kitty realized her mistake and tried to fix things by making her shared information sound a little less scary and more reassuring,

"But we can just sew it right back up!" she added, letting out a forced somewhat nervous laugh.

The words nor the laugh made Jackie feel any better. Resembling a small traumatized toddler hugging her teddy bear, only she hugged her growing tummy, Jackie looked up at the motherly figure sitting beside her.

"I could _poop_ myself?" she repeated, her voice not as loud but just as fearful as before. "In front of other people?"

Kitty felt terrible for putting these ideas in the poor girl's head, she knew that she already had enough to worry about. "Oh sweetie," she cooed putting her arm around the expectant mommy's shoulders. "You know I've helped delivered dozens of babies and I've only seen those things happen maybe a handful of times. It's really not that common."

"Steven is not allowed within ten feet of my delivery room," Jackie decided in that very moment.

"But Jackie, sweetie, think of what you're keeping Steven from seeing," Kitty tried to reason. "I know it may sound a bit icky and it's not the most glamourous shot captured on film, but sweetie, seeing the birth of your child is one of the most incredibly sights you can get see."

Raven locks shifts on Jackie's shoulders when she shook her head. "I'm just glad it's a sight I won't be able to see."

"Well that's not necessarily true," replied the blonde woman, a smile starting to stretch further on her lips. "In some of the hospital's delivery rooms they have a mirror that's placed in just the right spot that you can see _everything_."

"No!"

Jackie had shouted out the word with such great terror it was as if she were being presented with the mirror and the view it offered in that very moment. The raised voice startled Kitty a bit as well, causing her to jump in her seat and remove her arm from the brunette's shoulders, but Jackie didn't appear to have even noticed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Jackie began to say, she even wasn't sure she'd be able to get the words out but she had to. _She_ _had_ _to_. "But I don't want a mirror anywhere near me. No mirror, no Steven."

A sigh escaped Kitty's lips. Jackie really was being very persistent in keeping Steven out of the delivery room, but that was okay because Kitty wasn't ready to relent just yet either.

"You know Jackie, when you're in labor things don't exactly look the way they normally do and that's not necessarily a bad thing," explained Kitty, hoping to keep Jackie on her train of thought. "So if Steven were to be in the delivery room with you and if he were to look down there he might not realize what he's seeing is what he's seeing."

"That is not helping, Mrs. Forman," Jackie said, still moving her head from left to right.

"Okay well, what if we kept a sheet covering up down there and just…we kept Steven above your shoulders?"

"No," the younger woman was quick to shoot down. "Besides it's not just that I don't want Steven to see me _down_ _there_ while I'm in labor. I don't want him to see me at all while I'm in labor. I'm gonna look all messy and _sweaty_."

Kitty gave a soft smile, "Oh don't be silly, Jackie. You're going to be giving birth to your baby. You're gonna look beautiful."

"Mrs. Forman, I've see the birthing videos. I'm gonna look gross. I mean, I probably won't look as gross as those other women because I'm prettier to begin with," Jackie made sure to share this happier detail that she often reminder herself of. "But still I'm preparing myself for the worst."

She was and the worst now included herself going number two in front of a crowd that her husband could not be part of.

"No one, including Steven, will be allowed to see me after the baby's born until I've washed my hair, done my makeup, and changed out of those tacky hospital gowns."

"Jackie, honey," Kitty kept the amusement she found in Jackie's comment to herself. "You know you could be the sweatiest mess and Steven wouldn't mind. He'd still think you'd look beautiful."

"I know. The way I look has never really been that important to Steven," Jackie nodded her head even though the words weren't the complete truth. To Steven her looks really weren't important but he did appreciate when she took a little extra time to make herself look extra pretty…even though he always claimed she looked the prettiest when she wasn't even trying. She didn't want to lose that. "But my looks are important to me."

While Kitty nodded her head in an understanding manner, Jackie kept on sharing the concerns filling her mind.

"And women in labor are mean to their husbands," she noted, her index finger pointing out singularly before her palm open and the other fingers joined. "What if the pain makes me say something really mean and hurtful to Steven? What if it makes Steven leave me?"

"Sweetie, if he hasn't left you by now, I think you're safe," Kitty kidded before letting out a gleeful giggle.

Jackie nodded along, a bit sadly. She knew she hadn't been the easiest person to be around these past few months and poor Steven had been around her the most. She wouldn't be able to control herself in the delivery room but she could control whether or not Steven was in there with her. It wasn't so much that she didn't want Steven there with her, she just didn't want to take the chance of ruining her marriage—whether by the things she said to him or the things he saw.

Kitty titled her head and frowned slightly, Jackie's silent state was not the response she had been preparing for. "Is there something else on your mind?"

Turning her head Jackie saw the mother staring back at her with soft sympathetic eyes. Kitty's mother's intuition was one of the best. She always knew when something was troubling one of her kids, she knew when they themselves were in trouble, she was there whenever they needed to talk, a hug, or a cookie baked fresh with love. Jackie wondered if she'd ever be as good a mother as Kitty Forman.

"Mrs. Forman, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, dear," Kitty patted her hand, giving her a gentle bout of encouragement.

"I haven't even told Steven this," Jackie said out loud making Kitty's brow sink downwards as she wondered just what was going to be said. "Mrs. Forman...I think my baby hates me!"

The moment that the words were spoken Jackie burst into tears. At first the revelation had shocked Kitty but the surprise was short lived and she quickly went to work attempting to calm the pregnant woman's cries.

0o0o0o

Inside the Forman kitchen Red was rifling through the fridge, muttering complaints as he pushed aside some of the healthier party foods Kitty was storing on the shelves _coincidently_ in front of his beer. Hyde was standing behind the open door, smirking with amusement as he watched the older man, his mind still on the previous event that had gotten them out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Man, Red," Hyde started to say, not bothering to hide his enjoyment. "I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast before."

Looking up from his crouched position in front of the icebox, Red arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You should see how fast I'll move when I stick my foot up your ass."

"Not if Jackie kicks you in the shins first," quipped the smirking Hyde.

Red stood up straight and glared at his adopted son. With one hand holding two beer cans, he used his free hand to shut the refrigerator door with a soft slam.

"Let's get one thing straight, Steven. I didn't come in here because your little wife threatened to kick me," he firmly argued. "I came in here to…" his eyes caught the sight of the cans he held. "To get a beer."

Then in effort to make his point, Red lifted one of the beer cans for Hyde to see; however, the smirk that continued to dance across his lips showed that he was not buying Red's explanation. Just as Hyde's smile grew so did Red's glowering scowl.

"Now wipe that damn smirk off your face or I won't offer you one."

Once Hyde figured that Red had suffered enough—and that he really could go for a beer—Hyde pulled the corners of his mouth down, getting rid of his smirk and earning him a reward of a nice cold can of beer.

"So what now?" Hyde asked as he watched the older man retreat to his usual seat at the kitchen table, he followed him towards the seat across Red's. "We sit here, drink our beer while you tell me how my place isn't in some waiting room but at Jackie's side in the delivery room?"

"No," replied Red before shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip of his beer.

Hyde's brow creased with confusion, "No?"

Lowering the beer can from his lips to the table top, Red shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, "You see Steven, unlike Kitty, I don't care what you do." Three of his fingers unwrapped from around the cold can of his drink. "I'm not gonna sit here and try to get you to do something that you've already made up your mind about. I'm not gonna waste my time. Especially not when I've got another important task for us to focus on."

Red leaned forward, preparing to release the information of his plan and Hyde soon found himself doing the same—wondering what type of mission Red had in mind for them.

He stole a quick glance at the swinging door, making sure his wife wasn't there, then Red looked back at Hyde.

"We need to find those party invitations," he spoke with such graveness, it made Hyde feel like he was getting a glimpse at what Red was like in the war...if the war involved party invitations that is. "And keep them from leaving this house."

The corner of Hyde's lips twitched when he heard the assignment he'd been given. It was eight thirty at night, the party was less than twenty-four hours away and Red wanted to keep the invitations from going out? The man really had never planned a party before, Hyde had to guess while doing is best to keep is amusement at a minimal level.

"Think they've all be sent out already," Hyde commented making Red's face fall. "Jackie and me got ours 'bout a week ago."

"Oh crap," Red cursed sounding both angry and even more disappointment.

"Red, man, if you're that against the party, why don't you just tell Mrs. Forman?"

For a moment Red stared at his adopted son like he was nothing but a dumbass, but he soon shook his head getting rid of the expression—after all, it wasn't his fault this party was taking place.

"You know how Kitty is about birthdays," Red started to say, slouching in his seat. "For some reason, she likes them."

Hyde nodded his head; he understood what it was like to not like birthdays but have nearly everyone around you trying to celebrate a day you'd rather pretend was just another day on the calendar.

Red continued to speak, getting Hyde attention off his own dislike of birthdays. "Besides, you've been married for a while. You should know by now, sometimes you've gotta do things that you don't like but that'll make your wife happy."

"Right," Hyde agreed, looking down at the open beer can he'd yet to take a single sip from. "Like staying out of the delivery room while your wife gives birth to your first child."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Two mini cliffhangers in this chapter huh? Don't worry, I plan to hopefully get back to the weekly updates if that works better for you readers._

 _Why do you think Jackie thinks her baby hates her? Will Kitty be able to offer some advice on dealing with that? Does Hyde really want to be in the delivery room and will Red be able to stop his birthday party from happening?_

 _Next chapter we'll find out why Jackie thinks her baby doesn't like her as well as hearing Hyde's thoughts on being left out of the delivery room._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Sorry for the late update here, got busy with a new story I'm working on. I'm planning on posting it soon and having a few chapters done ahead of time too! But more on that later. Thank you so much for the incredible support you all have given this story. I am so happy that you are still enjoying it so much, I'm really having fun writing it. We are nearing the end, there's maybe one or two chapters left after this one, hope you all are as excited as I am! Thank you again for all of the wonderful support and incredible reviews, all the kind words that you all send in really brighten my day! Thank you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer but I hope that's okay. Thank you for stopping by to read, I hope you like the chapter, if you have a few free minutes I hope you'll leave a review with your thoughts. I'd love to hear to hear from you! Thanks again to all of you wonderful readers! Thank you for reading, please review if you can, hope you like, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

Kitty had her left arm wrapped over Jackie's shoulders that continued to shake with body wracking, loud, watery, cries. She tried to calm the young woman's cries, bring her some comfort, but it was not the easiest task. Of course, Kitty's heart broke for the girl and she continued to try to help her as best she could, letting her cry a few more minutes before attempting to ask another question.

"Jackie, honey, why on Earth would you think your baby hates you?" she questioned, her left hand rubbing Jackie's upper arms that it rested on while her right hand squeezed both of Jackie's, over the protruding baby lump.

"Because," Jackie hiccupped. "He hasn't come out yet. It's like my baby doesn't want to meet me. And I'm _Jackie_ , everybody wants to meet me!" she declared just before her face crumbled once again. "Except my baby, because he hates me!"

Squeezing Jackie closer to her, Kitty began to gently rock her back and forth. "Oh honey, I'm sure that's not true,"

Her left hand was now gently stroking the back of Jackie's head and the dark locks that were there and Jackie found the action rather soothing. Her tears lessened and she rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. A small smile formed on Kitty's lips, she felt bad for Jackie but she had also missed being able to comfort her babies like this. Then Kitty looked up at the celling as if suddenly getting struck with an idea.

"You know," Kitty began to say, now looking down at the pouting Jackie. "I bet the reason your baby hasn't come out is because you've made such a nice little space in there that's all warm and homey, your baby just doesn't wanna leave it."

There was a sniffle as Jackie gazed up at Mrs. Forman, however, kept her head resting on the mother figure's shoulder. "Steven already tried telling me that a few days ago. It didn't work."

Jackie then went back to her sulking and while Kitty continued to rock her and hug her close, she wished she could do more.

"Oh. Well, you really shouldn't worry so much dear. After all, you're just a little overdue. What is it, a week?"

"Nine days!" wailed Jackie, lifting her head off and away from Kitty.

"Nine days, right, of course," nodded Kitty, she knew very well how important it was not to round off the number of days a pregnant woman was overdue—especially if you rounded under. "But Jackie, sweetie, nine days isn't so bad. Some pregnant women are overdue for much longer."

"Mrs. Forman, we're not talking about _other_ pregnant women, we're talking about _me_ ," the future mommy stated, her tears were no longer getting in the way of her words and her tone was less vulnerable and much more annoyed. Frustrated, Jackie managed to free her hands form Kitty's grasp and pressed her palms on the side of her big belly. "What if I never I have this baby? What if I'm pregnant for the rest of my life?"

Kitty titled her head, thinking of the possibility. "Well that would certainly be odd. In fact, it would be downright abnormal," a nervous giggled escaped her lips. "We might have to put the two of you in a carnival freak show!"

While Kitty laughed one of her loud bubbly laughs Jackie stared at back at her. She didn't look insulted, angry, or even saddened, she just stared at Kitty with an expression that seemed to ask, ' _Why are you laughing?_ ' The moment Kitty caught sight of the look she stifled her laughter but didn't get rid of her smile.

"I'm only kidding, Jackie," she said, she really was making an attempt to bring a smile to the girl's face. "Come on, honey, laugh a little."

Jackie shifted in her seat, her once comfortable spot had now become uncomfortable and painful. "I don't feel like laughing. I feel fat. I wanna feel skinny again," she pouted down at her tummy; however, her pity party did not last long when a bout of anger raged through her. "Ugh, this is what I get for having Steven's baby. The baby is probably going to be just as stubborn as he is and he'll never come out…because he hates me!"

"Oh Jackie, no, no. Sweetie, don't cry," Kitty tried to stop the tears that were already on the verge of falling. "I think you've got this all backwards. The reason you haven't had your baby yet isn't because your baby hates you. It's because your baby loves you. So much so, he's just not ready to leave his mommy yet."

"You…you really think so?" Jackie asked with a sniffle.

"I do," confirmed a grinning Kitty before she once again placed her hand over Jackie's. "And take it from an experienced mother. You should enjoy these extra days you have with your baby, because the moment they come out of you they are just a day closer to leaving you for good. One day they're you're cute little innocent babbling baby then the next they're a back talking, smart mouthed teenager who takes you and all the things you do for granted," Kitty ranted on while bitter memories of her children's teenage years filled her mind. "And then just when you think things are going well, they decide to move miles and miles away just to hurt you, when all you ever did was love them!"

As Jackie looked back at Kitty with big shocked eyes, Kitty realized she may have shared a little too much about the joys of motherhood.

Hoping to ease the moment, Kitty let out a loud nervous laugh. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Sorta," was Jackie's uneasy reply.

It was partly true. She no longer had the great fear of her baby hating her and she was less worried about being pregnant for the rest of her life; but now Jackie had a new worry—teenagers. The past few months she had been so busy preparing and worrying about being a mother to a baby, but what would happen when that baby grew up and became a teenager? She'd be a mother of a teenager…a teenager that could possibly be a mix of herself and Steven!

The idea was too much to think about at the moment and Jackie tried to find something to keep her mind off it.

"Mrs. Forman, can I ask you a question now?" The small smile Kitty gave was taken as a silent yes. "Why is it so important to you that Steven be in the delivery room with me?"

Kitty's shoulders drooped as she sighed. "Steven was deprived of so many things when he was growing up. Especially things involving family. I didn't want this to be something else he was deprived of too."

"Steven's not being deprived. He's lucky" Jackie was quick to argue with Mrs. Forman. "If I could I would trade places with him in an instant."

A soft, knowing smile appeared on Kitty's lips as she continued to look at Jackie. "You know, giving birth is not as bad as you think it's going to be, Jackie."

"So it's not gonna hurt as much as I think it will?" Hope was unmistakably heard in the younger woman's question.

"No, no, no," Kitty shook her head and even smiled like the question had been an absurd one to even ask. Jackie actually started to smile when she saw this, but then Kitty stopped shaking her head revealing that her smile had gone missing. "It is the most excruciating physical pain you will ever experience in your life."

Jackie's smile flattened instantly.

"It's like…well…okay, imagine trying to push a turkey out of your nostril," Kitty painted an image that was too vivid and way too scary for Jackie. "But then you hold your little butterball in your arms and you realize the pain was all worth it."

"Oh my God," Jackie tried not to cry, but the tears were in her voice. "What did I get myself into?"

Kitty felt sympathy for the young woman. Preparing to have a baby really was a nerve-wracking time for a woman, especially when the woman was about to become a first-time mom.

"That's another reasons I thought it would be best for Steven to be in the delivery room with you, honey," Kitty started to say but Jackie was only half listening. "This is going to be one of the best moments of your life but it's also one of the scariest. I don't want you to go through it alone."

With one hand rubbing soothing circles over her tummy, Jackie started to speak. "Well I wasn't exactly planning on being alone when I'm in the delivery room," seeing a curious frown sink onto Kitty's forehead she continued. "I mean, I haven't really asked, but…I was hoping you'd be in the delivery room with me, Mrs. Forman."

A hand flew over Kitty's startled heart, "Me?"

"Yeah," nodded Jackie, "I mean you'd be the best person to have in there. You're a nurse and a mother and…"

Before she could finish her thought, Jackie found herself enveloped in a strong gripped hug of Kitty Forman. Jackie could barely try to wiggle free but it didn't mean she didn't try; the hug was putting her in a more painful position than the sofa alone.

"Oh, Jackie! Honey, that is…oh that is just the sweetest thing," Kitty prattled, now being the one to sound close to tears—hers of course were very happy tears. She gave a little giggle just before she had another happy realization. "Oh! I'll get to see the birth of my first grandbaby!"

"So that means you'll do it?" asked Jackie, finally breaking free from the vice hold.

Kitty smiled tearfully and brushed the hair out of Jackie's face. "Of course, I will, sweetheart."

"Good," nodded Jackie before an extended index finger came pointing out. "But there is one condition."

"Anything," Kitty smiled and threw her hands up, prepared to meet any condition as long as she got to see the first moments of her grandbaby's life.

"You can't bring your camera into the delivery room."

The corners of the smile on Kitty's face suddenly sunk. No camera? On such a momentous occasion? She wasn't sure she'd be able to meet this condition.

"Okay, okay, I won't bring my camera," she nodded but was still trying to find some leeway in this clause, "But what if I bring _your_ camera?"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Okay, fine," Kitty sighed, she didn't like this condition but knew she had to respect the new mother's wishes. A smile soon found its way back onto it's usual place. "I don't think you'll need me to take any pictures anyways. Giving birth is a moment in your life that you'll never forget. It happened twenty-six years ago but I can still perfectly remember when Laurie was born. Hearing her first cries, when I got to hold her for the first time…"

"What's it like to hold your baby for the first time?" Jackie asked, as much as she had heard information about the not so pleasant parts about giving birth she thought she deserved to know about the happier parts too.

Kitty tried to think of a way to put the feeling into words but it was difficult task. "Incredible," she finally settled on, smiling broadly. "They put her in my arms and I just never wanted to let her go." She laughed softly, "Well, not until I saw Red and knew he needed have his turn with Laurie."

"Oh, I'll never forget the first time I saw Red holding our child." Kitty voice was full of emotion and her eyes started to water, it was like she was watching the memory unfold before her. "He was…so happy. And proud. He looked at her with a look of such awe and adoration. Laurie had him wrapped around her finger from that moment on."

Jackie joined in on Kitty's light laugher, both their chuckles sounded a bit wet.

"And then with Eric…well, Eric's birth was a little…a little more difficult than Laurie's was," Kitty explained but didn't feel the need to go on into detail despite the questioning way Jackie was looking at her. "It's one of the reasons I was glad to have Red in the delivery room with me. But anyway, because his birth was a little more difficult, as soon as Eric was out I was being…fixed up, so Red was the first one to hold Eric."

"And it was the first time he called him a dumbass?" Jackie guessed.

"No," scolded Kitty with a pointed look that faded away as the memory came back to mind. "Now, I don't know if it was because he was in the delivery room and got to see the birth and cut the umbilical cord and do all of that, or if it was because of the difficulties that came along in the delivery, or maybe it was because this was his son but…" she suddenly cut off and became serious. "You can't breathe a word of this, okay?" Jackie nodded and Kitty continued, her smile appearing again, "The first time Red held Eric, he cried."

"Wait," Jackie's face twisted in confusion, "Eric or Mr. Forman?"

"Red!" Kitty answered, somewhat upset that she had to clear this up. "The first time Red held Eric, Red cried."

"He cried?" Wide surprised eyes had now taken the place of the confused on Jackie's face.

When Kitty nodded her head, Jackie's shock grew even more. She couldn't believe it; Red Forman had cried at holding Baby Eric. Although maybe he cried because he could tell what kind of a wimp Eric was going to grow up to be, Jackie also knew there was a chance (a better chance) that his tears had been for happier reasons.

And Red and Steven were so much alike…would Steven cry when he held their baby? Or would he need to be in the delivery room with her to cry? Was depriving Steven of this moment really depriving Jackie of the chance to see her husband cry?

"And you know," Kitty spoke again, putting Jackie's thoughts on a short pause. "Even though I may still get a little upset at how he went to go play pinball and go get a sandwich, Red was there when I needed him to be there. Holding my hand and telling me everything would be okay when I needed to hear it…I don't think I would have been able to do it without him."

Much to Jackie's surprise she now found herself considering the idea of her husband being in the delivery room with her. She thought the image of Steven holding her hand and helping her feel better was sweet. And Mrs. Forman wouldn't elaborate on the difficulties she had during Eric's birth but Jackie knew if there were any kind of complications during her own delivery the only person she would want there was Steven. Plus, there was a chance she'd get to see him cry when he held their baby.

"Jackie, did you hear me?" Kitty's question broke Jackie from her thoughts.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said what if I took my camera but only had enough film for one picture?" the blonde woman tried to create a deal but Jackie didn't look very swayed. "Two pictures…five at the most!"

0o0o0o

"So, you wanna be in the cutting room after all," Red stated rather than asked as he lower the can of beer that he'd never gotten to take another sip from.

"Yeah…no…I don't know, man," lowering his head, Hyde buried his fingers in his frizzy curls. "I feel like I should have more of a say in it though."

Red arched his left eyebrow but voiced no question; of course, Red Forman never really needed too many words to express himself. Hyde knew exactly what his adopted father was asking and he sighed before he began his answer.

"It really was Jackie's idea. She came in one day and said she decided she didn't want me in the delivery room with her and I just went along with it because…"he shrugged and gave a bleak smile as he recalled the previous part of their conversation. "Because I knew it would make her happy."

The balding head nodded, both in approval and as a signal to continue on.

Hyde's hands were out of his hair and clasped together on the kitchen table, which was where his eyes had averted to. "I'm startin' to think I should be in there with Jackie. Part of me even wants to be in there." He admitted, sounding a bit surprised when he said the words aloud.

Pursing his lips together, Red's gaze wasn't on his son either; it was focused on the aluminum top of his beer can, his finger tapping it a few times before he looked up and started to speak. "Listen son, if you're really serious about being with The Loud One in that delivery room, you better prepare yourself from some not so pretty sights."

"I know, Red, I saw the birthing video," Hyde replied, slightly irritated that Red thought he'd need that reminded.

"Not _that_ ," Red barked out disgusted that Steven thought he was talking about _that_. "You stay away from _that_ in that cutting room," he advised, his index and middle finger pointing straight at Hyde until he saw him nod his head. Then Red shifted in his chair and cleared his throat, "I'm talking about the sight of your wife lying there in pain, crying and hurting and knowing there's not a damn thing you can do about it. It's not an easy sight to see for some men."

It had been the toughest sight for Red both times that Kitty was in labor—and he'd been in the war! The gruesome sights from his days fighting in the war were not pleasant and still gave him the occasional nightmare but seeing Kitty in such pain and not being able to really do anything to help stop that pain, Red could barely take it. It's why he'd leave at any chance he could to get her ice chips, play pinball, or get a sandwich.

"She's gonna be in a lot of pain?"

"You're damn right she is. And she's gonna yell at you," Red chuckled as he said these words. "Boy, is she gonna yell at you. And you're gonna let her. You're gonna let her yell every obscenity at you. You're gonna let her squeeze your hand until you lose all feeling in it for the next three days. Hell, if she wants to, you're gonna let her break every bone in your body. _Because_ you are part of the reason she's in that pain in the first place."

Hyde frowned, not liking what he was hearing. "So you sayin' I shouldn't be in the delivery room?"

"Look Steven, like I said before, I don't give a crap what you do," the older man reminded. "All I'm saying is, if you decide to be in that delivery room don't go fainting like a dumbass. You make sure you hold her hand and tell her everything she needs to hear. If you're gonna be in that delivery room with your wife, you make sure _you're there for her_."

Leaning back in his seat, Hyde took in the words Red said and realized this decision wasn't one to be taken lightly. As he sat mulling over the options, the swinging door was pushed open behind him.

"Mr. Forman," Jackie called sweetly as she waddled into the room. "Can I talk to Steven alone, please?"

"Right," Red agreed quicker than Hyde had ever seen him do before.

Then if that wasn't enough after agreeing to leave his own kitchen by request of Jackie Hyde, Red left that kitchen in such a hurry he nearly forgot his beer. Hyde had to chuckle at the image of Red hurrying into the living room.

"Man, Jackie, you really scared Red," he said, smirking with pride. "We better take advantage of that while we can."

Jackie nodded but scaring Mr. Forman was the last thing on her mind. "Right. Steven, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," Hyde nodded in agreement and stood up before walking towards the woman who was carrying his child.

As soon as he was close enough, Jackie grasped his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. She was nervous about what she was going to say, about how Steven would possibly react, but she ignored the panging feeling in her belly and pressed on.

"Steven, I think I want you in the delivery room with me."

The sides of Hyde's mouth slowly moved upwards, "I think I wanna be in the delivery room with you."

"Oh my God," Jackie cried, sounding touched but also very surprised. "Steven, I think we better decide whether you're gonna be in there or not, _soon_."

"Why?" Hyde's brow furrowed.

"Because," his wife's smile began to double in size, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A mix of the two? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Did Jackie's water really break? Will Hyde accompany Jackie in the delivery room or will Kitty take his place? If she does, will she manage to sneak in her camera? And what about Red's party? Share your thoughts, I would love to hear them!_

 _Next time we'll find out if Jackie's really, finally, gone into labor and who will be the one to be at her side in the delivery room._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the next chapter of "Party Crashers" I'm very sorry for the lateness of the chapter, had a few days that consisted of a horrible headache, worked on some new story stuff, and then I was waiting to see if the story could hit the 90 review mark before the next chapter but no such luck. But that's okay though because the wonderful reviews you all did send were so incredibly sweet and helped me through the writing of this chapter so thank you! *hugs* I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it got a little longer than expected BUT the good news is that I have the next scene partly written and fully planned which also means ASAP Sneak Peeks! Thank you again for stopping by to read, it really means so much that you all have continued to stick with this story I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you have the free moment or two please do review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Many thanks once again for all of the incredible support you all have left, you rock! Thanks again for reading, please review if you can, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"I think my water just broke."

Hyde's brows unwrinkled and rose up as he eyes widened into a dumbfounded expression, "Are you sure?"

Feeling the wetness on her dress and beneath her feet, Jackie glared back at him. "Pretty freakin' sure, Steven,"

"Right," he nodded and visibly swallowed. What was he supposed to do? He'd never been in this situation before. He didn't know what to do. So he did the only logical thing he could think of at that moment. "Mrs. Forman! Can you get in here? We need you in here! Mrs. Forman!"

Mere seconds after Hyde had frantically called for her, Kitty stepped into the kitchen with Red right behind her. Neither one of them looked very happy or in much of a hurry.

"Steven, what is with all the yelling?" Kitty asked, not connecting Hyde's shouts with the overdue pregnant woman standing behind him.

"Kitty's right, Steven. This is our house, if anyone's gonna be doing any yelling it'll be me," stated Red, ignoring the puzzled frown his wife was sending him—that had not been what she'd meant. "You wanna yell, go do it at your own damn house."

By this time, Kitty was paying less attention to her husband and more attention to the anxious state of her adopted son.

"Steven, honey, what's wrong?"

"Jackie's coming," he replied but shook his head the moment her realized that sentence didn't make sense. He tried again, "The baby's in labor."

Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Ugh! For God's sake, my water broke!"

At the moment of this revelation, Hyde quickly nodded his head up and down as if saying ' _What_ _she_ _said_ ,' and Kitty's face transformed into a look of shock and great excitement. She hurried over to Jackie's side and helped her over to the table so she could sit in one of the cushioned seats. Red watched the two women until his eyes caught the sight of the small puddle on the linoleum, patterned floor that they were leaving behind.

"Ah jeeze, not in my kitchen. This is where I eat, damn it!" Red grumbled angrily until he spotted the even angry sharp look that Jackie was sending him. He swiftly realized his mistake, got rid of his glower, and cleared his throat. "I mean, is there anything you need, Jackie?"

"I need to get to a hospital," she answered, glaring less, and hugging her belly close.

Kitty smiled assuringly and nodded her head as she helped Jackie ease into the nearest kitchen seat. "And we're gonna get you there, Jackie. Everything is going to be alright, okay?" she gently stroked the girl's head. "The important thing is to remain calm and collected."

A head nod was the brunette's reply to this, "I know, I am."

"I was talking to Steven," Kitty shared, glancing up from Jackie to give Hyde a small smile.

"Hey, I'm cool. I'm Zen," Hyde argued sounding and appearing quite calm, until the next second when he suddenly felt lightheaded and panicked. He drew in a big deep breath and as he released that breath he spoke, "I gotta sit down."

While Hyde cautiously lowered himself into the kitchen chair behind the one Jackie sat in and tried to bring himself back into his aloof Zen state, Kitty was focusing her attention on the mommy-very-soon-to-be.

"Jackie, honey, how far apart are the contractions?" she asked, her voice just as calm as it always was.

The brunette shook her head more than a little nervously. "I haven't had one yet."

"You haven't had a contraction?" Kitty furrowed her brow slightly. "Sweetie, are you sure?"

Jackie nodded her head, rubbing her hands over her tummy, "I'm sure." Her mind going back to those birthing videos and the contractions those women had. She hadn't had anything like that and she didn't want to. She didn't want any contractions! "All I've had is some back pain but I only had it because I couldn't get comfortable on that tacky, lumpy couch in the living room."

Instead of taking offense at the comment about her sofa, Kitty smiled softly, "Oh honey, those were probably some very mild contractions."

"Oh my God. I've been having contractions for the past three hours and didn't even realize it?" Jackie's eyes had grown wide and were brimming with more and more tears. "My baby was trying to tell me that he was ready to be born and I wasn't listening…I'm the worst mother ever!"

Hyde looked just as shocked as his wife. He'd passed off her back pain as minor discomfort too. How had he not realized how serious this was, how severe the pain must have been for her? He hadn't been able to tell that his wife was having contractions, that she was in labor, how was he supposed to help her out in the delivery room?

Feeling lost and uncertain, Hyde looked over at the mother figure and admitted, "I didn't notice either."

"Oh Steven!" wailed Jackie, reaching out to grab his hand with her own. "We're gonna be terrible parents!"

"Jeeze," Red groaned with a matching eye roll over Jackie's bawling.

Kitty turned to send a warning glare straight to her husband. "Now Red, they're first time parents. It's all new to them. They don't have any experience in any of this."

"But Kitty, they're acting like first time dumbasses," he said frowning at the pair, the weeping mommy-to-be and the shell-shocked father-to-be—what a sight they made. "And I know they've had experience in that."

With a shake of her head, Kitty tried to get Red away from the scene. She knew he was just concerned for the new parents and incoming baby as she was, and he was probably just as nervous as the new parents were, but he wasn't being as helpful as he thought he was. Kitty decided to help him out by directing him with a more productive task.

"Just go call the hospital and let them know Jackie and Little Baby Hyde are on their way," she ordered not being able to contain her eagerness in the last part of her statement, and then without any argument Red nodded and headed towards the yellow wall phone. Kitty looked over at Hyde, "And Steven, why don't you go get Jackie's overnight bag?"

Hyde stared back his adopted mother, feeling another pack of nerves become unraveled. "Because it's over at our place."

"You didn't bring it with you?"

"Was I supposed to?" He was now going from nervous to full on panic.

The kid wasn't even here yet and they were already screwing up.

"She's nine days overdue!" reminded Kitty, her curls moving slightly out of place as she shook her head.

He realized he'd mistake he'd made. "So I should've brought it with us."

Kitty was about to say something to Steven, she could tell he was getting anxious and her raising her voice probably wasn't helping—but really, with a wife more than a week overdue, you'd think they would take Jackie's overnight bag wherever they went! However, before Kitty could say a word, Jackie beat her to it. She had been listening to the conversation too and it wasn't making her at all happy.

"I'm not gonna have my Mommy Bag?" she asked through a new set of tears.

Now Hyde felt even worse. For the past nine months, Jackie had been carrying their baby and he didn't even have the sense to carry around her overnight bag for the last nine days.

"Jackie, honey, it's okay. The hospital will provide you with everything you need okay?" Kitty comforted, soothingly rubbing her hand up and down Jackie's arm. "And later Red and I can go get you your bag from yours and Steven's house, if you want us to, okay?"

Jackie sniffled, "I'm gonna have to wear a really tacky hospital gown now aren't I?"

"I'll make sure you get the prettiest one that they have," was the only reassuring offer Kitty could make her and based off Jackie's lack of smile reaction, Kitty could tell it wasn't as helpful as she'd hoped. She gave Jackie a small smile then looked over at Hyde again. "Alright, Steven, since there's no overnight bag to get, why don't you get your car keys? Red will drive us that way you can sit with Jackie in the back and help her with her breathing."

"Right," Hyde nodded and stood from his seat but still appeared a little at loss of what to do next. "Keys. Okay. Got it."

He set off towards the kitchen bar but stopped midway when he saw that they weren't laying on the flat surface. Standing in the middle of the room, Hyde's eyes grazed over to the gold and brass butterfly key holder but the keys to the Lincoln weren't there. He wished they're brought his Camino, if they had he'd know where the keys were, in his pocket. Hyde didn't carry the keys to Jackie's Lincoln in his pocket because they didn't fit thanks to the collection of keychains she had on the ring.

Tracing back his steps, Hyde tried to recall the last time he'd had the keys. The last time he'd been in the Lincoln...had been when he'd gone to go get Jackie her ice cream. He'd come back holding in one hand the cup of Mint-Chip ice cream which according to Jackie was not the same as Mint chocolate chip ice cream and in the other hand were the keys….he'd walked through the kitchen, greeted Mrs. Forman, and then found Jackie…in the living room!

Not wasting another moment Hyde dashed off through the kitchen's swinging door.

"Oh! Mrs. Forman!" Jackie called, her voice had less tears but nearly shook with worry. "I think I'm having a contraction…Ahhh!"

Jackie's face scrunched in pain and she hunched over, keeping her hands on her belly. Kitty stayed at Jackie's side, one arm around the younger woman and rubbing an encouraging hand on her shoulder. She tried helping Jackie through the contraction by giving her words encouragement but Jackie barely heard any of it. Mostly because Kitty's voice was drowned out by Jackie's screaming.

When the contraction finally ended, Jackie thought hours had passed but in reality it was only a minute or two. She looked up at Mrs. Forman with wide, fearful eyes, "It gets worse than _that_?"

"I'm afraid so, dear," Kitty sympathetically stroked the top of Jackie's head.

As Jackie started to whimper again and Kitty tried to calm her tears, Red approached the two women.

"The hospital said they're paging Jackie's doctor now," he directed the information to his wife, knowing she was the one in command at this moment.

"Good," Kitty nodded affirmatively then slowly removed her embrace from the woman in labor. "Now Red, you stay here with Jackie while I go get a few things together."

"What? Kitty…"

Red tried to stop his wife but he was too late, she was gone leaving behind a swaying swinging door and a very pregnant Jackie. His shoulders slumped as he stared at the door Kitty had exited through, hoping she'd reappear, before finally turning his attention to the in labor woman seated below him. He forced on the best smile he could muster, unfortunately that smile was also very awkward.

"So, Jackie…how you doing?" Jackie may not have voiced her response but the look she sent up at the elder man was saying plenty. Red's smile flattened and he cleared his throat uneasily, "Right. Why don't I go help Steven look for those car keys?"

Jackie saw Red trying to escape and began to panic. She didn't want to be left alone!

"No, wait! Mr. Forman! I'm sorry, please stay," she practically begged, her hand having shot out and gripped on tightly to Red's wrist. "Please, I'm scared."

Still keeping his distance, but not shaking his hand free, Red gazed at the young woman. She said she was scared and she looked it. He felt bad for her but really what could he do to help her? There was only one thing he could think of.

His free hand moved over Jackie's which continued to hold his other wrist, "Hang on, I'll go get Kitty."

He tried to pull away again but the tiny girl had a vice grip on her; he was stuck there.

"I'm scared, Mr. Forman," she repeated, her voice refilling with tears. "What if I can't do this?"

This was not the kind of pep talk that Red Forman was used to giving. He'd only given this kind of pep talk twice and that had been more than twenty years ago. He couldn't remember what he'd said and even if he did, it had been different; it had been his wife not his adopted son's wife. Steven should be in here not him, Red thought as he glared at the swinging door but it remained motionless. Red was going to have to do his best to be there for the girl.

"Sure you can. You're a strong girl, you can do anything," he said halfheartedly, stealing a glance at the door at least twice—not that Jackie seemed to notice.

She rapidly shook her head, "No I can't. I couldn't make it on Chicago on my own. I didn't become a famous TV talk show person. I can't make a pie!" Jackie wailed feeling more and more like a failure. "What if I can't get my baby out of me?"

Normally talk about babies coming out of certain places made Red more than a little uncomfortable but this time was different. He'd heard what Jackie said but it was the tone she used that had grabbed his attention. She sounded scared, lost, and unsure; she really did think that she wouldn't be able to do this.

Red's face softened and his resistance lessened, he even closed up some of the distance between himself and Jackie by moving towards one of the kitchen chairs. Allowing Jackie to continue to hold his right arm, Red used his left hand to pull a chair closer to her; her watery eyes watched him carefully until he sat himself into the seat.

"Alright, so there are a few things you can't do," his voice now carried that strong but still gentle about-to-pass-on-some-fatherly-advice tone to it. "There are plenty of things you can do. You can find the U-joint in any car in record time can't you?"

Jackie shrugged meekly, "Yeah."

"And you can get Steven to do pretty much anything you want, can't you?"

"I am pretty good at that," she agreed with a little sniffle.

A smirk twitched onto Red's lips, "Hell, you even managed to scare me a little today," when he admitted this Jackie began to smile broadly as she gave a light laugh. Once again Red placed his hand over Jackie's, this time more softly, then gave it a squeeze. "You can do this, Jackie."

"Thank you, Mr. Forman," Jackie spoke sincerely as she returned the squeeze of her hand on Red's.

Unfortunately, Jackie's hand squeeze was not as soft or comforting as Red's had been thanks to the next contraction that she began to feel.

As the strength of Jackie's grip grew so did the scowl on Red's forehead. While Jackie tried to get through the pain coursing through her body by hunching over and shouting a single syllable, Red sat beside her, silently grimacing in pain. He was becoming quite sure that breaking a human hand would be something Jackie would soon be able to add to her Can Do List.

Then Red suddenly realized this wasn't his wife which meant it wasn't his hand that was supposed to be broken.

"Steven!" He bellowed, "Get your ass in here!"

Not a moment too soon the swinging door was pushed forward and Hyde rushed into the kitchen and straight to Jackie's side. He quickly relieved Red from the duty—and the pain—and took his place, giving his wife his right hand while his left one held the Lincoln's keys.

"I'm here, Jackie. It's okay," Hyde tried to comfort her.

With her neck being tucked into her neck, she shook her head, "No it's not okay. It's pain!"

Then the door connecting the kitchen and living room was pushed open once more, this time by Kitty as she came flying back into the room holding a small tote bag and wearing an enthusiastic smile.

"Okay, Jackie, sweetie, I packed you a Mini Mommy's Bag to hold you over until Red and I can go get your bag," the motherly figure explained to the younger woman whose contraction had slowly died down. Kitty ignored the confused frown she was getting from her husband (he'd been on the phone when she'd volunteered them to complete the task) and continued, "It's got one of my pretty nightgowns just in case you don't like any of the ones they have at the hospital."

Jackie stared up at the older woman and could feel tears prickling in her eyes.

She was touched by Kitty's gesture and the way Red had helped encourage during her moment of self-doubt…and these were only two of the latest ways that The Formans had helped her through this pregnancy. Meanwhile, her own father had barely managed to send a congratulatory card from jail while her mother Pam continually refused to believe she was old enough to become someone's grandmother. Jackie was extremely thankful for all that The Formans had done for her, Steven, and their baby."

"Thank you, Mrs. Forman," she said, hoping Kitty could see she was thanking her for more than just the nightgown.

Kitty didn't appear to be listening very carefully and instead waved a dismissive hand at Jackie, "Oh honey, you can thank me later. Right now we have to get you and your baby to the hospital." She beamed at the young couple, "Are you ready?"

Hyde stared at Jackie and Jackie stared at Hyde.

They looked into each other's eyes and realized, this was it. _This_ _was_ _really_ _it_. They were gonna have a baby. They were gonna be parents. Ever so slowly smiles crept on to each of their lips and when Jackie started to nod her head, Hyde soon did the same; they then both turned to look back at Kitty, smiling and nodding their heads.

"Okay then," Kitty giggled happily. "Let's go have a baby!"

The soon-to-be parents shared one more smile before Hyde helped Jackie onto her feet and continued to keep theirs arm and fingers linked together. Red made his way to Jackie's right side to help the duo while Kitty held open the sliding door for the group.

They were mere steps away from the back porch when a wave of panic suddenly washed over Hyde causing him to freeze right on the spot.

"Wait!"

Everyone froze and three pairs of puzzled eyes stared back at him.

"The keys," Hyde sounded like that was all that needed to be said. "We need the keys to the car to get to the hospital. I don't know where I left the keys. _Where're the keys_?"

While Jackie and Kitty looked at him like he'd suddenly gone crazy, Red wore an unamused expression on his face.

"Check your other hand, dumbass."

Following Red's order, Hyde turned his attention to his hand that was not holding onto Jackie. It was closed in a fist, so he opened it up and lo and behold, the keys.

"Oh," was all he could say before quickly returning back to the task of helping get his in labor wife to the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Next chapter Jackie and Hyde arrive at the hospital. Will Jackie get her Mommy bag? Will Hyde be with her in the delivery room? What will the name of the baby be? And what about Red's birthday party? Send in your thoughts! I'd love to hear them!_

 _Thanks again for the amazing support! I hope you liked this chapter, very sorry it was so late. Like I said, I've started the next scene and have the rest of it planned, hopefully it won't be too long so I can add two scenes in the chapter. But for now, part of the start for the next chapter is ready for a sneak peek for anyone who is interested._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the newest chapter of "Party Crashers" Sorry about the long wait, really thought I'd have it up sooner but an unexpected surprise came up last weekend and then I kept holding off to see if some readers would return to read or review. Think viewer and review numbers are dropping for everyone which is kinda sad but it does make me very, very grateful for you wonderful readers who continue to stick around from the start of the story. Thank you! This chapter is a little longer but I couldn't cut it, I thought about deleting bits but I couldn't do that either, hopefully I won't regret it and hopefully you all won't mind the longer chapter. Thanks for stopping by to read, if you have a few free moments please do review, even if you haven't reviewed any of the previous chapters, its great hearing from new readers too and knowing you're there! Thank you once again for the truly amazing support, it really means so much! Again very sorry for the longer chapter and the long wait. Thanks for reading, please review if you can, hope you like, and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Inside Room 3101 of the maternity ward, Jackie Hyde lay in her hospital bed grimacing as another contraction wrenched through her body. Her face was wrinkled with pain but she tried to keep her yelling to a minimum. Hyde was beside her the whole time, letting Jackie clutch onto his hand, while pressing his forehead against hers and whispering soft words of encouragement. Trying to focus more on her husband's voice and less on the pain, Jackie nodded her head with shut eyes.

From the pair of padded seats at the corner of the private room, Kitty watched the scene with a fond smile.

"Oh Red," she said, looking at her husband with the soft smile. "Doesn't that just take you back?"

Lowering the newspaper that he'd picked up from the waiting room, Red turned his attention the pair before him.

"Ow, Jackie," Red saw Hyde wince and try to loosen The Loud One's grip. "You're really hurting my hand."

"You don't know what hurt is!" she hissed right back at him, her closed eyes doing little to make the statement sound any less scary.

A smirk flickered onto Red's lips as he turned to his wife, "Sure does, sweetheart."

He then proceeded to stretch out his left arm and flex the bones in his hand by opening then closing his hand. Watching his adopted son practically have his hand cracked by his wife caused Red to feel a sudden onset of pain in the same hand his own wife had squeezed and nearly broken over twenty years ago. It still hurt when it rained!

Kitty shook her head, attempting to look annoyed by her husband's actions but Red caught her little smile and it made him smile back at her before she turned her eyes back to the younger couple.

The Hydes has arrived at Point Place General in record time with The Formans.

Having driven to the hospital plenty of times to pick up or drop off Kitty at work, Red knew the best shortcuts to the place and so he was given the task of driving the group while Kitty and Hyde sat in the back of The Lincoln with Jackie, coaxing her through her contractions.

The moment the four arrived at the hospital Jackie was checked in, helped into a wheel chair, and then wheeled off to her private room where she'd remain for the next few hours. Even though her water had broken and her contractions were steady, Jackie had not dilated the complete ten centimeters which meant, as her doctor explained, she wasn't quite ready for the delivery room quite yet.

Jackie had refused to believe her doctor, even taking a page out her husband's book and blaming the government for wanting to keep her in the excruciating pain until Kitty explained everything.

So while Jackie kept on contracting and slowly dilating, phone calls to others were made. It was late into the evening and a bit out of the blue but Jackie and Hyde knew they're friends would want to be updated on the progress.

Kelso had said he'd stop by tomorrow, he still lived in Chicago and his fiancé, Brooke, didn't want him driving out of town late at night especially when they were supposed to travel to Point Place tomorrow anyways for Mr. Forman's birthday party. Kelso was disappointed at the idea of possibly missing the birth of his best friend and ex-girlfriend's baby and tried to get Jackie to hold in the baby by crossing her legs until Uncle Kelso got there.

Eric and Donna also lived out of Point Place but not as far as Chicago. They were over in close by Madison and promised to be at the hospital as soon as Donna finished her late night shift at the radio station. Donna promised to play some ABBA for her friend and soon-to-be-mommy,

Fez…well Fez had been the only one who hadn't answered his phone. It was close to nine o'clock when they called though and they figured he and his wife were either out or asleep. At least they hoped that's what they were doing.

"Steven, Steven, Steven!" Jackie cried out in a pleading voice as she reached out for her husband who'd only backed away during her previous lash out.

Hearing the tears in her voice, Hyde was instantly at her side, giving her his already sore hand to squeeze some more. "I'm here, Jackie. I'm here."

"Please, don't leave me, Steven."

His forehead pressed against her shimmering one again, "I'm not going anywhere, doll."

"It hurts Steven," she whimpered some more. "It hurts!"

"I know, doll," Hyde voice was soft and sympathetic.

Suddenly Jackie cries stopped and the hospital room filled with an eerie silence.

Jackie slowly moved her head away from her husband's, just enough so that she could see him clearly as she sent a sharp glare his way. Hyde could also better see her face now; it had such anger and rage and it was obviously all towards him but Hyde didn't understand what he had done. Of course he didn't dare to ask either.

"How would you know?" Jackie demanded to know but waited for no answer as she continued to snarl heatedly. "You don't know. You don't know anything!"

Hyde just stared blankly at his wife. He didn't know what to do, he had a few choice words he could say but swallowed them down when he recalled Red's earlier advice of letting Jackie yell every obscenity at him.

Nodding his head, Hyde made himself agree with her. "You're right, Jackie. I don't know anything."

Very carefully, like he was backing away from an enraged animal, Hyde backed away from the hospital bed just at Kitty was approaching it from the other side.

When Jackie noticed the older woman now at her side, her anger swiftly transformed into a look of relief. "Mrs. Forman, men are stupid."

"Yes, they are, dear," Kitty stroked the locks on Jackie's head.

Hyde looked over his shoulder at the two women and shook his head before looking at his adopted father. "Red, man, women are crazy."

"Yes, they are son," Red said from behind his paper.

The painful contraction ended at last and Jackie exhaustedly dropped her head back onto her pillow with a whimper. "How long have I been here for?"

While her right hand gently ran a wet cloth over the young girl's forehead, Kitty checked her opposite wrist for the time. "About three hours."

"Only?!" Jackie's voice cracked at the question.

"Jeeze, three hours and still no baby," Red mused, folding up his paper and placing it on the small table beside his seat. "Must be Hell."

"It is," agreed a tired Jackie, but the echo in her reply made her less tired and more angry. Her eyes cut harshly at her husband before arching up a damp brow in a waiting manner.

Luckily, Hyde was able to keep his cool this time around; without missing a beat he nodded his head, "I meant for you."

Not very moved by his words, Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance and began to rub her hands over her belly, a lame attempt to soothe the painful contraction she knew was just building up. However, now that she had a break, a small break she was sure, Jackie wanted to take the time to address the older couple who'd remained with her and Steven these past few hours, even before arriving at the hospital.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman, I really appreciate all that you've done for us," her tone was sincere and the way she held her tummy told that she wasn't just talking and her and Steven. "But it's okay if you wanna go for a little bit."

"Well, Kitty, you heard the pregnant lady. Let's go," Red said already standing up on his feet. He knew that when a pregnant, in labor woman spoke, you listened to her.

Jackie didn't appear very bothered by the balding man's actions and eagerness to leave her. She could only imagine how uncomfortable a man like Red Forman must have felt in this situation. And while Jackie didn't really want the adoptive parents of her husband to leave, they really had been a great help, she didn't want them to think she was taking advantage of them either.

Plus, she knew she did not look like her pretty made up self and the less people to see her this way, the better.

Hyde was surprised by Jackie's suggestion but soon realized, like his wife, that he didn't want to take advantage of The Forman's help. If it wasn't for them they'd probably still be in their own kitchen, Jackie crying and still standing in her puddle of broken water as he ran around the place looking for a pair of keys that were in his hands. They deserved a break.

"Yeah," Hyde agreed ready to back up Jackie's suggestion. "It's gotta be pretty boring just sittin' around here waiting."

That perfectly shaped eyebrow was hooked back up. "You think this is boring?"

"That's not what I said, Jackie," Hyde replied, his tone sounded harsher than he planned but he didn't like being accused of things he didn't do.

Scowling right back at him, Jackie shot out, "That's what you meant, _Steven_!"

Without wasting a moment Kitty quickly stepped between the couple, placing a calming hand on each one of their shoulders, and kept their argument from going any further.

"And you want us to leave? You two would kill each other before the baby's born!" Kitty declared before letting out a nervous laugh at the morbid statement she'd previously made.

Jackie sighed, she hated fighting with her husband but lately he was doing all kinds of things to set her off! Still she was sure that they would both remain safe if Red and Kitty left. "Mrs. Forman, we'll be fine, really. If you wanna go you should…" suddenly Jackie imagined Steven doing something extremely irritating and her killing him because Mrs. Forman wasn't around—her baby wouldn't have a daddy! She sniffled and tried miserably to keep a brave face on. "You should go."

"Oh honey," Kitty gently hugged the teary woman to her. "We don't have to go anywhere. We want to be here. Really we do. Don't we Red?"

When her question was answered with only silence, Kitty twisted her head to find Red mutely standing beside her with his lips pursed together and his gaze fixed down at his clasped hands.

"Red!"

"Right," Red soon found himself agreeing while giving a slightly forced smile at the two women; he shrugged his shoulders. "Hell, I've been in worse places the night before my birthday."

Immediately Jackie was filled with guilt. They were keeping The Formans for celebrating Mr. Forman's birthday and even worse was that in all this commotion she'd just about forgotten about not only the upcoming party but Mr. Forman's birthday too! Now she was determined that she and Steven do their best to handle this on their own and not kill each other.

"It's almost Mr. Forman's birthday, you should go home and celebrate or at least rest up for the party tomorrow." Jackie said, missing the fading smile on Red's face. "I can have Steven call you as soon as the doctor tells us I'm closer to going into the delivery room. It'll be the one useful thing he does today."

Hyde frowned but said nothing, this wasn't his wife talking, this was the pain and hormones talking. But they were nearing the finish line and he'd have his wife back soon.

Kitty didn't like the idea of leaving. It wasn't so much that she worried about Jackie and Hyde, she just didn't want to miss out on the birth of the newest member of the family. However, there was another member of the family that she had to think of, her husband. His birthday was less than a few hours away and she still had his party to plan.

"Well I did get sort of distracted from my party planning with all the delivery room talk earlier," Kitty rung her hands a little nervously. "I didn't get to finish with the menu or pick out all the right party games…" she gazed up at Red for some input on the decision. "I guess we could go home for a little bit…"

A scowl formed on Red's forehead. "And take the risk of missing out on this kid's birth?" he asked, sounding more offended that his wife could ever remember hearing him. "Not a chance, Kitty. Listen, Jackie, we'll stay here with you till the damn doctors kick us out."

Touched, Jackie looked up at the man who was now standing right at her bedside, "Thank you, Mr. Forman."

She smiled up at him and Red returned he smile, but one of two smiles abruptly flattened—and it wasn't the smile one might have expected.

Jackie's face twisted in pain as she felt another contraction start up, "Oh God, here comes another one!" She threw her head back and screamed before bowing it back down so that her chin nearly touched her collar bone. "Ugh, as soon as you get out of there you, you are grounded until your tenth birthday!"

While Jackie was threatening their unborn child, Hyde had taken Red's place at her bedside—the older man had practically jumped out of the way when the contraction started—and was coaching and encouraging his wife as best he could.

"Knock, knock," a new voice was heard greeting.

Everyone in the room, with exception of the contracting Jackie, looked over at the door and saw a man in a white lab coat entering the private room.

He stepped over towards Jackie's bed and picked up her chart from the foot of it. "How are we doing here?"

Dr. Martin was one of Point Place's best obstetricians. He'd been delivering babies for almost thirty years, two of those babies being Eric Forman and Jackie, herself. Jackie had been thrilled to have him as her doctor. During her pregnancy she had been to every one of her appointments with him, never a minute late, but today, the man wasn't on her list of favorite people.

"We?" Jackie repeated satirically, her eyes as sharp as daggers. "Since when is this a 'we' thing? _I_ am the one having a baby. _I_ am the one contracting. _I_ am the one in pain. All you do is come in for five minutes, stick your hand up my hospital gown and grope me, then disappear for another hour and a half. How is that a 'we' thing?"

"Looks like everything's running perfectly normal," joked the chuckling doctor.

The joke earned him a chuckle from Red Forman while Hyde barely managed a weak smile, he was standing close to Jackie and too afraid to do much else. Neither of the older men seemed to have noticed the pointed look coming from Nurse Forman.

"Ha ha ha," Jackie laughed mockingly before her true colors came forth in a blazing glare. "You're a man, you're stupid."

"Well that may be," agreed the still smiling Dr. Martin as he removed the rubber glove from his hand. While Jackie had been ridiculing him, Dr. Martin had been what she'd called groping her under her hospital gown, but in actuality was him checking her progress of dilation. "But I have some good news for you."

Good news. The words shone bright for both Jackie and Hyde like a big bright ray of hopeful sunshine after a long cold winter season.

"I had the baby without even realizing it?" Jackie guessed, she was in so much pain and it scared her to think it got worse during the actual delivery.

"You can give her more drugs?" Hyde voiced his own guess, getting back a wide-eyed glare from his wife.

Dr. Martin smiled at the parents-to-be, "You've dilated the full ten centimeters," he said but only Kitty appeared to have realized what that meant, so he added, "You're ready to deliver your baby."

Shock was Jackie initial reaction; she couldn't believe that she was finally going to deliver her baby! But then as she remembered what delivering her baby consisted of she felt a sense of panic that was only short lived because of the sudden reminder that delivering her baby would mean that she would finally get to meet, get to hold, this little being that she and Steven had created. She was filled with a great sense of happiness as she turned to look at her husband who seemed to still be processing all of his emotions.

Jackie turned her attention back to her doctor, barely able to contain a smile, "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed.

Looking up behind her shoulder, Jackie spotted The Formans and their reaction to the news. Kitty was beaming with excitement while looking very close to letting out a flood of happy tears, while Red wore a such a genuine grin on his face it made Jackie's double in size.

"Now, I'm going to have them move you to the available delivery room while I go scrub up. In the meantime, I'm guessing we're gonna have some company in the delivery room?" Dr. Martin asked with a knowing look and when Jackie eagerly nodded and replied 'yes' he gave her a smile. "Alright, I'll have one of the nurses come in with some extra scrubs."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Martin," Jackie replied only feeling slightly guilty about calling him stupid moments earlier.

Dr. Martin merely smiled back and walked out of the room to a round of thank yous from Jackie and The Formans and even a barely audible one from Hyde.

"Oh Jackie, honey, isn't this exciting? After nine months and _nine_ _days_ , the big moment is finally here!" gushed Kitty as she gave Jackie a quick but ever enthusiastic hug.

"I know," Jackie agreed, grinning broadly. "I'm gonna be skinny again!"

As the group laughed over Jackie's comment, the room's door was pushed open by a young nurse holding a folded square of blue material.

"I have one extra set of scrubs," she announced, not sure which of the three standing persons the scrubs were going to.

"Actually we're gonna need another set," stated the woman in labor. "I'm having two people with me in the delivery room."

The nurse watched as the young mother in waiting looked from the curly haired man who she assumed was her baby's father to the older woman who the nurse recognized as part-time nurse Kitty Forman. It was clear to see that both these people were important to the young woman and it made the nurse feel worse about what she was about to say.

"I'm afraid the delivery room you're assigned to is one of the smaller ones," she explained, "There's only room for one extra person."

Silence filled the room and the news was taken in.

Jackie's bubbly attitude fizzled out till it was flat like an old can of soda. She could only have one person with her? But she wanted both, Steven and Mrs. Forman. She was a woman in labor she was supposed to get whatever she wanted, wasn't she? Jackie looked at the two people who she wanted with her during this big moment, they both looked surprised and disappointed, as if they were already worried that they would be the one to be left out of the room.

It was only going to be one of them though and Jackie already knew who it would be.

"Well, Steven, it looks like you got lucky," announced a smiling Kitty. "Red'll get to take you to that diner for sandwiches after all."

Kitty then proceeded to take the scrubs from the nurse.

"Mrs. Forman, wait," Jackie's voice was timid, "I want Steven to be the one with me in the delivery room."

Both Hyde and Kitty stared at her, one looking more shocked that the other. "You do?"

Locking brown eyes on her husband's blue ones, Jackie nodded her head, "I do."

A smirk crawled onto Hyde's lips and soon twitched its way into a smile. They'd gone from her not wanting him in the delivery room to her thinking she wanted him in there. And now Jackie was finally confirming it. She wanted him in the delivery room with her. Hyde silently hoped he wouldn't make her regret her decision.

"Well," Kitty began, a tight smile starting to form. There was some disappointment that she'd have to miss out on it, but Kitty really was happy that Jackie had finally decided to let Steven be part of this amazing moment in their lives. "Okay then."

She held out the scrubs to Hyde but he just stared at them.

The moment he grabbed those scrubs, there would be no turning back. He'd be in that delivery room watching Jackie suffer in agonizing pain…as she brought _their_ child into the world.

Trying to keep his arms from shaking, Hyde reached over to take the scrubs. The scratchy blue material was in his grasp but apparently he hadn't been able to hide his anxiety all too well, at least not from the woman he'd considered a mother.

Kitty covered the top of his left hand with her right, while her own left hand reached up to cup his cheek—in order to make sure he was looking at her as she spoke.

"You're gonna do great, sweetie," she assured him with one of her motherly smile. The confidence she had in him, made Hyde feel much better and he gave her his own soft smile in return. Kitty giggled lightly and removed her hand from his face, extending it towards Jackie and grabbing her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You both are."

"Thank you, Mrs. Forman," sniffled Jackie.

"They'll be coming to wheel Mrs. Hyde off soon," explained the young nurse. "Those who won't be in the delivery room should start clearing out soon. There's a waiting room nearby where you can sit."

"Alright," agreed Red before the nurse turned to leave. They were kicking them out and Red was going to be true to his word, though he was sure his wife would need a bit more of a push. "Come on, Kitty. It's time for us to go."

Though she grabbed her purse off the table, Kitty waved a dismissive hand his way, "Oh Red, I've worked here for years. I know we still have plenty of time to stay here. Besides I need to take care of something first."

Hyde looked at Kitty and saw her lightly and briefly touching her right temple with her index finger, something she did when she was feeling nervous but had something important she needed to say. He wondered what could be going on.

"Steven, could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked nudging her head to the other side of the room.

"Sure," Hyde nodded.

He certainly hadn't expected whatever Mrs. Forman had to say to be directed at him but the moment she called for him, he was following her in the direction away from Jackie's hospital bed. He didn't want to be too far from her but when he looked back and saw Red had taken his spot with Jackie, he was relieved and thankful.

Once Kitty and Hyde were standing farther way from their spouses, who looked to have started their own private conversation, Kitty began to speak.

"Steven, honey, I am so happy that you're going to be with Jackie in that delivery room. I really am," she said and Hyde had no reason to doubt her words. "But since you're gonna be in there, you have a very important job now."

Hyde nodded, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. "I know, Mrs. Forman. Red went over it all with me. I gotta let her yell at me, break any of my bones. I gotta make sure I'm there for her. I'm gonna be there for Jackie, the best that I can, Mrs. Forman."

"Well, I am very happy to hear that," Kitty blinked back her tears and smile through. "But I was actually talking about a different job."

Before Hyde could ask what she was talking about, Kitty reached into her purse and pulled out her camera.

"Now, Jackie said _I_ couldn't take any pictures in the delivery room but she said nothing about you not taking any," she explained and when she discretely slipped the camera into his hands, Hyde had to contain a chuckle so that they wouldn't get caught. "You make sure to take as many pictures as you can."

"Ready, Kitty?"

"Coming," Kitty called back to her husband then winked at Hyde as she made her way to the doorway.

Red had waited till Hyde was close enough before he got up to leave. The instant Hyde was back at her side, Jackie released Red's rough calloused hand and took hold of her husband's much more familiar one—just in time too, because the newest contraction was on the way.

"Everything is going to be just fine!" Kitty assured from under the doorway.

With one hand on the doorknob and one foot already out the door, Red smirked and offered his own goodbye, "Good luck."

"We love you!" shouted Kitty as she managed to squeeze herself into the room once more before her husband pulled her out of the way and closed the door.

Standing in front of the shut door, where on the other side, two of the former teens she'd seen grow up and fall in love in her home, were about to become parents, Kitty found herself unable to leave just yet. She looked up at her husband who had yet to take a step away either.

"Oh Red, can you believe it? The next time we see the two of them, they're gonna be parents." Her eyes filled with tears, "Steven's gonna be a daddy."

"Yeah," A proud smile slowly crawled onto Red's face.

Then a loud scream was heard from the other side of the door; only this scream didn't sound as high pitched or feminine but did sound like it being was caused by great pain.

Red frowned, "Unless Jackie kills him first."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know what you think in review!_

 _Hope you all liked the chapter and could understand why I couldn't cut out stuff instead of think 'why didn't she cut this out?' lol_

 _Next chapter we're FINALLY heading to the delivery room! Will Jackie kill Hyde before their baby is born? How will Hyde be in the delivery room? Will he take the pictures Kitty wants him to? Now that Kitty's not going to be in the delivery room will she be able to finish planning Red's party? Or will she sneak in there anyway? Share your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hi everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you a brand new chapter for "Party Crashers" I am so, so very sorry for taking so long to update it. I did not realize it had been a month since the last chapter until it was too late. Very sorry about that, just got very busy with real life and other stories as I'm sure some of you have seen. I am so very thankful though for all of the incredible support you all have given this story it means SO much! I really hope that you like this chapter, it's kinda long but you'll soon see what I couldn't cut anything out. At least I hope you will. Thanks for stopping by to read, please review if you can, I would really love to hear your thoughts! Even if you haven't reviewed any of the previous chapter, don't be shy :D Again very sorry for the long wait in posting this next chapter but thank you SO much for all of the constant support! *hug* Thanks again for reading, please review if you can, thanks so much for your amazing support, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Well Red, the diner down the street was closed but I did manage to find you a special birthday treat," Kitty happily announced, hiding something behind her back, as she entered the hospital waiting room that was nearly empty, with the exception of her husband and herself.

Red looked up from the month old magazine he was reading and put on a hopeful grin, "A cigar?"

"No, not a cigar," she sounded annoyed by the mere suggestion, but switched her tone to a happier one as she moved the hidden item out from behind, so Red could see, "Tada!"

Held out between Red and Kitty, on a small white paper plate was a slice of cake. It square shaped as opposed to the traditional triangular slice Kitty usually cut her cakes in. The breading had a brown tint but not dark enough to be chocolate and there was small slab of white frosting at the top with little brown particles in it—pecans perhaps, at least that's what Red hoped they were.

"A slice of cake from the healthies cake the hospital cafeteria had."

"Oh," Red eyed the 'treat' with disgust, not sure which made it worse 'healthiest cake' or 'hospital cafeteria.' Then he remembered how important birthdays were to his wife and he forced on a smile. "Thanks!"

Kitty could see through Red's charade the moment he started it. She shook her head and set the cake on a nearby table before she sat down with a sigh, beside her husband. She knew Red did not want some healthy piece of cake, heck even a regular piece of cake wouldn't have made for a very good birthday treat at this point. He wanted that damn cigar but Kitty couldn't find it in her heart to allow him to smoke one of those things—not when they could do so much damage to his own heart.

"You know the only reason I won't let you have a cigar is because it's not good for your heart," Kitty reminded, she didn't want him thinking she was doing it just to make him miserable or give him a bad birthday.

This time it was Red who sighed, he hated that his heart and health had to be monitored these days. It made him seem so much older that he really was, weaker even. He'd gone through two wars and survived Commie's shooting bullets at him but now decades later, if he ate too greasy of a burger or smoked a cigar longer than he should, he could end up in his grave!

"Maybe your health isn't important to you, but it is important to me," Red's wife spoke again, her voice putting great emphasis on how his health was important to her. "And now that Steven and Jackie are having their baby, it's just the beginning," she continued. "Our kids are going to start having their own kids. I want you to be around for that. Don't you?"

Red's gaze was focused down at the healthy piece of cake but he reluctantly found himself agreeing. "Yeah," he said then looked up at Kitty, a smirk flickering on his lips. "Hell, if we're not around, those dumbasses could raise their kids into becoming bigger dumbasses than they were."

Though she wasn't sure if she quite agreed with the way Red had phrased his words, Kitty was glad he was starting to see why it was important for him to stay healthy and be around for the future. She smiled and nervously nodded her head, making Red's own smile grow a little more.

He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, "We're gonna have to be around for a _long_ time, Kitty."

Giggling in agreement, Kitty suddenly stopped when she noticed the time on her wrist watch. "Oh! It's five minutes after midnight," she looked up at her husband with a loving smile. "Happy birthday, Red."

Kitty moved her arms around Red's neck and pulled him closer for a super-duper birthday kiss. After a few moments they pulled away from each other, wearing a soft tender look on each of their faces as they continued to stare into the other's eyes.

Red wore that warm smile he reserved just for her, "Thanks, sweetie."

"So how about some birthday cake?" Kitty grabbed the paper plate and its cake once again.

"What the hell," he shrugged his shoulders, deciding to give it ago.

First Kitty handed the birthday boy a fork before she took the second one for herself. And since it was his birthday and his birthday cake, Kitty waited for Red to take the first bite of the cake then dug her fork into the square-shaped loaf to get her own bite.

"Oh," her mouth still holding the portion of the cake she'd taken and a frown was starting to wrinkle on her forehead. "Oh, this is terrible."

"Yup," nodded Red, like he wasn't expecting anything else. "But you know, there's no one I'd rather sit in a hospital waiting room with on my birthday, eating bad birthday cake than you."

"Oh Red," Kitty was touched by his words and gave him a smile, "You're still not getting that cigar."

Knowing his wife was only teasing him, she'd known that he meant what he said, Red joined in on the teasing by shrugging his shoulders as if jokingly saying 'I gave it a shot. Kitty laughed at his actions before going for another piece of cake, this time trying to get some of the top, maybe the icing would help it taste better.

0o0o0o

With a heartbreaking whimper, Jackie laid back against the delivery room table that the doctor and nurses insisted was a bed. It was completely uncomfortable and hard but Jackie barely even minded it anymore; she was too tired and in too much pain. She had waited nine months and nine days for this moment and now she just wanted it to be over.

"You're doing great, Jackie," she heard a familiar voice from above tell her.

Jackie sniffled, still looking up at the tiled celling, "I don't feel like I am."

"But you are, doll," Hyde's soft voice assured her as he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "You are."

"Oh Steven, don't kiss me," she ordered while trying to shoo him away with her hand. "I'm all gross and sweaty."

He smirked down at her, "Hey, Jackie Burkhart doesn't sweat, remember? She glistens."

Though Jackie thought it was sweet that her husband had remembered this fact and was even trying to remind her of it, she knew the reality of this moment and hearing Hyde's statement just made her shake her head. "Steven, who are we kidding? This is sweat!"

"Okay, we've gotta push again," Dr. Martin interrupted in a voice that was much too cheerful for Jackie.

Groaning in annoyance Jackie moved herself into the sitting position, with Hyde's help. "You are not part of this 'we!'" she screeched to her doctor through clenched teeth as she pushed through another contraction.

Dr. Martin's eyes widened over the paper mask that covered his mouth, "That was a really good, _strong_ push."

"Yeah, she tends to get stronger the angrier she gets," Hyde explained to the doctor as he helped Jackie lay back down and while Dr. Martin nodded in Hyde's direction, Jackie was sending a sharp, angry glare. He tried not to appear too nervous as he spoke again, "Save it for the next contraction, babe."

A frustrated hand roughly combed through Jackie's messy, shinny (and not the good way) dark colored hair. "Steven, it hurts. It huts so much."

Hyde looked down at Jackie. This was exactly the moment Red had warned him would be tough to watch. The image of his wife in pain and knowing he was part of the reason that she was feeling this pain. It definitely wasn't an easy sight to see and Jackie was crying, small tears but tears none the less and Hyde could never stand to see any tears in her eyes. However, as hard an image as this was for Hyde to see, he wasn't about to bolt away from it or away from Jackie—not when she needed him most.

"Here," Hyde leaned in closer and held out his right hand to Jackie. "You want my hand?"

"Why would I want your stupid hand?" she asked with a scowl; holding her husband's hand was not going to magically make the pain go away.

He shrugged, "Figured since I'm part of why you're in pain now, you could squeeze my hand and inflict some pain on me. We could go through the pain together."

Tearfully, Jackie pouted and nodded her head, "Okay."

Not a moment of hesitation occurred as Hyde placed his big hand in Jackie's smaller one. Feeling her hand softly wrap around his, he gave her a reassuring smirk which made her smile faintly back at him. He seemed to have given her hand at the right moment too because soon Dr. Martin was making another announcement.

"Alright, Jackie. Push on three, you ready? One…two…three!"

Sitting back up, Jackie screamed loudly as she pushed again and squeezed the heck out of her husband's hand. Hyde could have sworn her heard the sound of the bones in his fingers cracking, but it was hard to hear anything over Jackie's scream. Luckily Hyde had kept from letting out his own pain-filled shout but the grimacing and twisting of his facial features showed the true discomfort he was in.

When the contraction ended and Jackie was allowed to stop pushing, she laid back down to rest. She was even nice enough to release Hyde's hand and give him his own resting moment…though being released form Jackie's vice grip just made the throbbing more painful.

"You're doing good, Jackie," Dr. Martin's voice was slightly muffled by his mask. "But you've got to push harder."

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!" declared Jackie, if she weren't in so much pain she would have stretched her leg out and kicked the doctor in the head. She then turned to Hyde and her anger dissolved into tears. "Steven! Why is it taking so long?"

His wife's tears made him forget all about his own pain and he shook his head. "I don't know, doll."

This was one of the reasons he wished Mrs. Forman had been in the delivery room; not in place of him but _with_ them. If she had been here with them she would have been able to talk Jackie, and him, through all this. She would have assured them everything would be fine and explain just what was going on. Now without her there, they were pretty much on their own.

Hyde had just turned to the doctor and was about as if there was something going on that he wasn't telling them but a gasp from Jackie quickly stole his attention.

"Oh my God!"

He was at her side in an instant; his hand squeezing hers as his worried eyes searched hers. "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Steven, I know why it's taking so long for our baby to come out," she told him and seeing his confused scowl she continued. "I don't have my birth song."

"Your what?"

"My birth song, remember the song I picked to have playing when I was giving birth," Jackie explained, sounding a bit happier. Now that she knew the reason why her delivery was taking so long, she was sure she just needed to hear her song and things would speed right up. "I picked Elton John's _Tiny_ _Dancer_. The song we first danced to on that Valentine's Day dance remember…"

Staring at her hopeful, glistening face, Hyde hated that he was the one who had to give her the reminder that was sure to disappoint her.

"Yeah, Jackie, I remember the song. But the cassette we had it on….it was in your overnight bag," he told her, hoping she'd connect the dots but she just stared up at him. Hyde sighed and looked down, "The bag I left at our place."

Jackie's eyes became wide as they filled with tears, "Steven, I need that song!"

"Jackie, it's all the way at our place. I can't just run over at get it."

"I need that song, Steven," she said, her voice cracking with each word.

"Fine," Hyde tried not to be upset, it was his own fault for forgetting the bag. "I'll run over and get it."

"No!" Jackie shouted, retaking the hand he'd just tangled free from her hold. "Steven, please don't leave me!"

Hyde looked down at Jackie's big brown pleading eyes. He didn't know what he was supposed to do…he wasn't even sure what she wanted him to do. "Jackie…"

Her hand squeezed his hand, this time not out of pain but desperation. "Steven, _please_."

"Okay Jackie, it's time to push again," stated Dr. Martin.

"Steven, I need that song," Jackie repeated once more as Hyde helped her up into the sitting position.

He could tell how important this birth song was to her but it was all the way back at their place and it seemed like having him with her in the delivery room was equally important as having this birth song. It only made matters worse that this whole mess was his own fault. Not only was it his fault Jackie was in all this pain but he was the one who left behind the overnight bag. He didn't know what to do, Red's speech had not prepared him for this. There was no way he could win…or was there?

"Alright, fine," he said but his voice sounded more nervous and panicked than angry. And then Steven Hyde did something his wife never imagined he'd do. _"Blue jean baby… L.A. Lady… she sings just for the band. Pretty eyes, a pirates smile…she married a music man."_

Jackie suddenly stopped pushing, the pain not as horrible as before, and she just listened to her singing husband.

" _Ballerina you've gotta see her dancing in the stands."_ Hyde continued to sing incorrect lyrics in the not exactly right key. _"Now she's in me and always with me….tiny dancer, hold me closer."_

By now Hyde realized just how quiet the delivery room had become; there was no bustling from the nurses and doctor, no screaming from his wife, just silence. He looked around the room and saw everyone's eyes were fixated on him, it was his wife's brown eyes he focused on the most, though.

"What?"

Dr. Martin shook his head, "Those aren't the right words, pal."

"Oh," Hyde's face drooped, he felt slightly embarrassed—though it would have been more embarrassing if he'd know all the words to the Elton John tune—but mostly he felt guilty because he wasn't able to recreate Jackie's birth song that she needed so much.

He hung his head and tried to come up with another idea maybe Donna was still on the air and he could call in a request…

"I think it's so sweet that that you're trying though, baby," Jackie told him, her voice was still filled with tears but they were happy tears—mostly. She reached out to cup his cheek. "Will you keep singing?"

Hyde nodded, "Will you keep pushing?"

Tearfully Jackie eagerly nodded her head in agreement, sealing their deal.

For the next few minutes both Hyde and Jackie kept up with their side of the bargain. Jackie continued to breathe and push as hard as she could and Hyde continued to sing his rendition of 'Tiny Dancer.' She squeezed his hand tightly as she pushed and he leaned his forehead against hers as he sang. Soon, Hyde's singing was interrupted by a cry and it wasn't one that was coming from Jackie.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hyde," Dr. Martin's eyes beamed and crinkled at the corners, you could practically see his grin under his mask. "It's a boy!"

Indescribable looks of joy and relief appeared on the new parents faces the moment they heard the sounds of their child's first cries. Dr. Martin's announcement just made those looks grow even more. Hyde probably looked the happiest while Jackie was filled with much more relief, she didn't need to push anymore! She had done it! She'd given birth and now had her baby to love and hold.

"You did it, doll," Hyde voice was thick with emotion as he helped Jackie lay back against the bed and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Jackie grinned up at him, "I couldn't have done it without you, Steven," she pulled his hand that was still interlaced with her own, up to her heart. "Thank you for being here."

"Thanks for letting me be here."

He kissed her head again and when he pulled away their eyes locked on each other's.

"Well Dad," interrupted Dr. Martin. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Hyde nervously eyed at the pair of metal clamps that were being handed to him. "It's not gonna like…gonna hurt either of them is it?"

The doctor gave a kind smile as he shook his head. "No, they won't even feel it."

Still apprehensive about the task, Hyde took the clamps and got ready to use them but stopped when took in the scene. There was this tiny, crying, baby covered in goop and shaking his fists in the air; but it wasn't just some baby it was _his_ baby, and he was still connected to his wife through the cord. It took him a few moments to shake himself from his thoughts and then he cut the cord before double checking that neither baby nor Jackie had felt anything.

After the cord was cut, Baby Boy Hyde was quickly cleaned up and then wrapped up in a warm fuzzy blue blankie before being handed to his mommy who welcomed him with open arms.

Jackie gasped the moment her baby was placed in her arms. This had to be that incredible feeling Mrs. Forman had described to her earlier, because she definitely did not want to let go of her baby any time soon.

"Oh, you are so cute," She cooed at her little bundle of blue. He was precious, a head full of dark hair, cute chubby cheeks, and when his eyes peeks open they looked to have a blue tint similar to his daddy's. "Oh you are so ungrounded!" she said making both her and Hyde laugh.

Baby Boy Hyde was still fussing quite a bit but he was their kid so what did they expect?"

Carefully, Jackie's finger stroked the baby's soft cheek and she began to speak in a gentle voice. "Hi Baby, I'm your mommy. And this here is your daddy."

"Hey," Hyde greeted, in complete awe of this whole moment.

"Steven," Jackie looked up at him, "You wanna hold him?"

The question shocked Hyde more than he expected; he was the kids father, of course he was bound to hold him but he never imagined it would be so soon. "Don't, don'tcha wanna keep holdin' him a little longer?"

"I'll hold him again in a while, I want you to hold him," she told him, her smile assuring him that he could do this.

Finally, he nodded his head, "Okay."

Ever so carefully, the newborn baby was passed form his mother over to his father. Only the baby's faint whines and Jackie's reminder to watch his head were heard in that moment between the new, little family.

"Wow," Hyde breathed the moment his baby was settled into his arms.

Jackie grinned, knowing he was feeling that same incredible feeling she'd just felt, "I know! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," he nodded and his eyes were drawn back down to the baby who's fussing had started to lessen.

"Oh Steven, you look so natural holding your son."

"My son," repeated Hyde, his gaze staring down in amazement at the little wonder in his arms. "I like the sound of that."

His wife nodded, "Me too."

She continued to watch her husband holding their son for the first time, she couldn't tear her eyes off them if she tried. This was a moment she knew she'd always remember, she hoped she would. Steven was looking down at their son with so much love, she didn't even feel a pang of jealously all she felt was more love for the two of them.

Jackie loved them so much more than anything else and could tell that even though their son wasn't even an hour old yet, Steven absolutely loved him. Their baby was lucky to have Steven as his father just like Jackie knew she was lucky to have him as her husband.

"Steven," Jackie suddenly called out, "I'm sorry."

Right away Hyde looked up and frowned just barely, "You're sorry?" what could she be sorry for, she'd just given him one of the best things he could ever imagine, she let him be here to experience it with her. What could she be sorry about? "Sorry for what?"

Looking down, Jackie shook her head, "I wasn't a very good pregnant woman. I was an even worse pregnant wife." She continued, head now raised so Hyde could see how sorry she was. "I was bossy and moody and sending you out to do crazy things. And I was way bi…brattier than I ever am. I'm so sorry."

Hyde smirked, tempted to assure her, he hadn't noticed any difference but with his newborn son snuggling in his arms, his roguish smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"Don't worry about it doll," he looked back down at their son, smile remaining in place. "Think this makes it worth it all."

0o0o0o

"Red, wake up."

The older man heard a voice call to him followed by the sensation of a hand shaking his left shoulder. With one last snort like snore, Red abruptly forced himself to wake up. When he realized he was sitting in a hospital waiting room and not in bed at his own home, confusion furrowed his brow; turning to his right he saw his wife sleeping beside him and he became less worried. But it was when he looked to his left and saw his adopted son sitting there, adorned in blue scrubs, that made Red remember what they were all doing in a hospital this late at night.

"Steven."

"Hey, Red, happy birthday, man," Hyde patted his father figure's shoulder again.

"Thanks," came Red's still groggy reply before he cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his seat. "How's Jackie?"

Hyde's grin slowly started to fade. "She's uh…she's actually pretty worried right now, Red."

"Worried?" repeated Red, his booming voice laced with concern.

"Yeah," Hyde's eyes were focused down at his clasped hands and he drew in a breath before speaking, "We didn't want anyone else tellin' you."

"Telling us what?" the frown Red wore was deepening. Now he was getting mad. Why was Jackie worried? What didn't they want anyone telling him? And why wasn't Steven saying anything. "Steven, what the hell is going on?"

Shaking his still hanging head lightly, Hyde tried to explain. "She's worried about…" he slowly lifted his head. "About how you feel about sharing your birthday with your first grandson."

As Red watched the mischievous grin break out onto Steven's face, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hug the boy or punch the lights out of him. Truth was he was currently leaning towards the third option of shoving his foot up the dumbass's ass for playing such a dumbass trick on him!

He was just about to give the new father an earful when the actual words that Hyde had said finally hit Red. The baby had been born and it was okay. It was a boy even! And…had Steven said 'grandson?'

Red stared at Hyde, a confused frown having now replaced his angry one; and Hyde, as if reading the older man's mind, grinned back and moved his head up and down. If there were any two people Hyde wanted to call his son their grandson, it was the couple who had been the best parents he or Jackie could have asked for: Red and Kitty Forman.

It was clear that Red was touched by this gesture but he couldn't seem to put into words how much it meant to him; the look on his face though, said it all.

While a soft, genuine smile stretched across Red's lips, he reached out and slapped a firm hand on his son's shoulder. Hyde returned both the grin and the shoulder pat and then without a word needing to be said they both pulled the other into a hug.

Again, Red gave a quick, strong pat to Hyde's back, "Congratulations, son."

"Thanks, Red," Hyde said, pulling out of the embrace.

"So, Jackie's okay then?"

Hyde smirked at Red's concern for his wife, all these years and she was still his favorite. "Yeah, Red. She's fine. She's great actually. Both her and the baby are great."

"Baby?" A new voice was heard asking.

Together, Hyde and Red looked towards Red's right and saw Kitty sitting up but still looking half asleep.

"I heard 'baby'" she said, still frazzled with sleep. "Is the baby here yet?"

Smirking, Hyde nodded his head, "Yeah, the baby's here, Mrs. Forman."

This seemed to wake Kitty right up! Her eyes widened with alertness and her mouth dropped into a big 'O.' The baby was here!

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She giggled a tearful giggle, "The baby's here! Oh Steven, _your_ baby is here!"

She then pushed herself out of her seat and scurried over to where Hyde was seated to embrace him in a great big hug. The hug had to be one of the biggest and tightest, hugs Hyde had ever received from her but he didn't try to fight it; he just smiled and hugged back the woman who had been like a mother to him over the years.

After a few more moments hugging Hyde, Kitty went to hug her husband—her happy, tearful giggle filling the air. Red wasn't sure why he was the one being hugged but he hugged his wife too. Then because Kitty was filled with so much happiness and needed an even bigger hug, she kept one arm hugging Red while the other reached out for Hyde before she pulled him into a joyful family group hug.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Really hope you all liked the chapter, and it wasn't too mushy but it was a birth of a baby, gotta have some mush right? Lol sorry it was so long._

 _Just one more chapter left! Next time we'll find out how Jackie's doing, we'll also meet Baby Boy Hyde and maybe find out his name, and what about Red's Birthday party? All answers coming soon!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you the next and final chapter of "Party Crashers" I'm very sorry that it too so long to get updated. Had a busy past month and I was going to update a few days ago but decided to wait just a little bit longer…You'll find out in my AN at the bottom. Anywoo, thank you for all of the amazing reviews and incredible support you all have given this story it means so much! And all the favorites and alerts has really meant so much too, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so glad that you liked the last chapter and the previous chapters as well. I have had so much fun writing it, I hope you all had fun reading it. This is the last chapter where everything wraps up and I know you all have been waiting for a while so, without further ado, thanks again for stopping by to read, hope you like, please review if you can I'd love to hear your thoughts (even if you've never reviewed any of the other chapters, don't be shy!) hope you like, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

It was nearing five in the morning over at Point Place General where Baby Boy Hyde has been welcomed into the world mere hours ago. He'd been left to bond with his parents for a few minutes before he was taken off to nursery with all the other fresh babies. While he was being tended to in the nursery, the doctor insisted that the baby's mother take an hour or so to relax and recover before seeing any visitors. The was something she did not argue with, she really was tired.

However, after an hour nap, Jackie was up but not yet ready for visitors. She refused to let anyone see her again until she washed her hair that she insisted had become all greasy and icky during the delivery. It had taken another hour and the tears of one of the hospital's orderly before someone finally went out to buy Jackie some shampoo because she would not use the generic shampoo the hospital offered.

Meanwhile, Baby Boy Hyde's Grandma Kitty had used this waiting time to call up various family members and friends. And between phone calls, she tried to sneak into the nursey to get a peek at the new member of the family.

This left new father and Grandpa Red siting in the waiting room, holding paper cups of coffee, and looking tired—but content.

Red cleared his throat, getting ready to ask the big question. "So Steven, how's it feel to be a father?"

"I don't know, man," Hyde replied after a pause; it was hard to put the emotions he was feeling right now into words. He'd never felt this way before…he never knew he could feel this way. He looked down at his bronze colored liquid in his cup and shook his head. "It's…it's different…" he lifted his head and gave Red a small smirk, "But a good different, you know?"

"I know," Red confirmed; he knew exactly what Steven was saying and it made him happy that Steven was experiencing some of those same feelings he'd once felt. He patted the younger man's back, "I know."

As Hyde nodded his head in agreement, he remembered something he wanted to tell the man seated next to him.

"And Red, thanks for being here…you know sticking around all this time," Hyde started to say. He'd been more than a little excited when he stepped into the waiting room and found that he had family to share the news of the birth of his son with. "It really means a lot to Jackie."

A bushy, skeptical eyebrow rose, "Just Jackie?"

The corner of Hyde's lip twitched, creating a lopsided smile before he admitted, "And me too."

Soon Red was returning the smile with a grin of his own; but the truth was he wasn't used to being thanked for this kind of stuff. He definitely didn't do any of this to be thanked, heck, this was something he didn't think he had to be thanked for.

"Yeah well…listen, what else were we gonna do?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders, "Go home, sleep," he threw out there then added. "That's what I would've done if I were you."

Hearing those words made Red chuckle because he knew how untrue the statement was. Steven was big talker, like himself, but if someone he cared about was in the hospital—for whatever reason—he'd stay in that waiting room until security kicked him out.

"I wouldn't 've gotten much sleep at home anyway," commented Red. "Kitty would've kept me up either with her damn party planning or by going on and on about how we should've been here," he waved an open palm front of himself, "Believe me, it's better that we stayed. Kitty really wanted to be here."

Again an eyebrow arched with suspicion; this brow missing the light sprinkle of gray the previous one contained. "Just Kitty?"

"Alright, smart-aleck," Red glowered at Hyde and the way he was using his own tactic against him. "And me too."

Red tried his best to continue to scowl at the grinning fool beside him but found his own face cracking into a smile. He was becoming delusional from lack of sleep, he reasoned.

"Still feel pretty bad about you having to start your birthday off here at the hospital." The guilt Hyde felt made the corners of his smile much heavier.

"Look Steven, you gotta remember I've fought in two wars. This isn't the worst birthday I've ever had," the older man tried to assure and for a moment Hyde actually did feel better; until he noticed the somber almost horrified look slowly appear on Red's face.

Silently, Hyde sat there, waiting to see if Red would continue, slightly worried the guy was having some sort of war flashback to the worst birthday he'd ever had.

Finally, Red spoke again.

"But it might be once Kitty's party planning is finished," he said solemnly.

With a shake of his head, Hyde's smirk was appearing once again. He really should've known better. Red Forman could handle armed Commies but birthday parties filled with annoying friends and neighbors was another story and Red was really not looking forward to the upcoming one.

"That reminds me," Hyde placed his untouched coffee on the table in front of him before he reached over and grabbed his winter coat he'd slung over one of the empty waiting chairs. His hand dug into the jacket's left pocket and soon pulled out an item that he proudly held out towards his adopted father. "Here you go, Red. Happy Birthday."

"Hey," Red's small smile was swiftly turning into a giant grin as he took the fat brown stick that was being handed to him. "That's a nice cigar."

Sticking his hand back into the pocket, Hyde pulled out another cigar, this time keeping it for himself. "Yeah, got 'em from Leo. Said they were special cigars," the explanation caused Red's brows to move upwards making Hyde chuckle just slightly. "Not that kind of _special_."

"Good," nodded Red, his focus still on the roll of tobacco his fingers held. He never thought he'd find himself holding another cigar but now that he was, he was so tempted. He just needed a match…a lighter even…but… "You know, I'm not supposed to have one of these things."

Hyde wasn't sure whether Red was talking to him or to himself.

"Yeah, I know. I heard Mrs. Forman gettin' on your case about it," Hyde started say because it was true and he felt bad about going against Mrs. Forman's wishes but this was Red's Birthday wish. "But it's your birthday, you know? You deserve it. And heard it's kinda something new dads do when their kid's born…pass out cigars and stuff. Can't mess with tradition right?"

Red made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a scoff, the boy had thought this through; but there was still something holding him back from lighting up. "Kitty'll kill me when she finds out."

"I won't tell her if you don't," Hyde offered. "It'll be our secret."

Kitty's husband eyed the younger man in front of him; he obviously didn't know his wife as well as he did.

"Then she'll kill you when she finds out you were the one to give me this thing," Red stated, reminding Hyde of something he should have already realized. This wasn't _if_ Kitty found out it was _when_ she found out; because even if the two of them made these cigars their secret, Kitty _would_ find out.

"I know," confirmed Hyde, not looking very worried. "Figured I'd make sure I was holdin' her new grandson when she found out so she can't hurt me."

The balding man looking impressed, "Already planning on using your kid to get yourself out of trouble?" he asked before smirking, "You're gonna be a great father, son."

"Yeah, right," Hyde said, sounding like he was agreeing with a joke as his eyes looked down at his unlit cigar.

"Hey," Red's stern call grabbed Hyde's attention instantly. "I never say anything I don't mean."

Looking at Red, Hyde wondered how the man seemed to know the latest worry going through his mind: Would he be good father? Maybe Red has similar worries when he first became a parent, though for Hyde that was pretty hard to imagine. Still, having one of greatest dads he knew telling him that he'd be a great dad, did make Hyde feel a little less worried.

"Thanks, Red."

A nod of his head and a faint smile were the response Red gave just before he returned his attention back to his latest gift. He rolled the cigar between his thumb and first two fingers. It was like he was itching to smoke it but something was stopping him.

"You want a light?" asked Hyde, already preparing to retrieve his lighter.

Red was a bit startled at having been caught but once he was over it he looked at his son and scrunched the bridge of his nose, "Nah."

Hyde's brow furrowed as he watched Red stick the roll of tobacco into his shirt pocket. "You're not gonna smoke it?"

"Maybe later."

"I don't get it, Red," the expression on Hyde's face showed his confusion. "This whole time I thought all you really wanted was a cigar…"

"I did. And now thanks to you and your son, I got that cigar. Doesn't mean I gotta smoke it the moment I get it," Red began to explain, a smirk forming on his lips. "After all, this is a _special_ cigar, right?"

Now understanding things a little more, Hyde smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Tell you what," continued Red. "I'll hang onto this cigar and you hang onto yours and in a few years we'll smoke 'em together. Say on your son's 18th birthday."

"That'll be your 75th birthday," Hyde had quickly done the math

Smirking, Red nodded his head, "I'll be here."

"Cool," his son mirrored his smirk.

"Come on," Red patted Hyde's jean covered knee. "Let's go see if I can meet my grandson yet."

0o0o0o

"Steven, which is better? If I'm looking up and smiling at them as they walk in or if I'm looking down consumed by the cuteness of our baby?" Jackie questioned before giving a taste at what each pose would look like as she sat in her hospital bed.

Hyde smiled as he watched her, "You look beautiful, doll."

She smiled back at him and was just about to point out that he didn't tell her which was better, when a small cry was heard coming from the blue bundle she held in her arms.

"Oh, it's okay. Shh baby, it's okay," she cooed to the fussing baby. "Shh."

Once again Hyde was captivated by the sight of his wife with their baby. He'd just started crying and already Jackie had managed to soothe his cries by rocking him gently and humming a soft lullaby. Hyde may have still been a bit worried about his own parenting skills but watching Jackie, Hyde thought she was a natural.

"Steven," Jackie whispered, breaking him from his daze. "Aren't you gonna open the door?"

"Right."

He quickly walked over to the room's door, his surrogate parents had waited long enough. Hyde just barely opened the door, midway through his greeting of 'Come on in' when Kitty practically pushed her way inside and made a beeline for Baby Boy Hyde. Red was further behind, taking a moment to pat Hyde's back before he walked further into the room.

"Oh! Oh he is so beautiful," gushed Kitty as she looked down at the baby in Jackie's arms. "Steven, honey, he looks just like you. Red, look."

"I see, Kitty," Red nodded gazing fondly at the newest member of the family before he looked over at the woman holding him. "How you doing, Jackie?"

Jackie smiled, "I'm fine, Mr. Forman."

"Oh Jackie!" Kitty cried as if suddenly remembering she was in the room too. She quickly embraced in the younger woman in a tight hug, mindful of newborn in her arms. "Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman. I'm proud of me too," Jackie admitted with a glowing smile. "And you were so right. Having Steven in the delivery room with me was the best decision I've made. I don't think I could've done it without him."

She looked across the room and locked her brown eyes on her husband's blue ones. Jackie meant every word she said and wanted to make sure Hyde knew this. His understanding was shown as he grinned back at her.

"Well, I'm not normally one to say this," Kitty's voice interrupted the silent exchange between the new parents. "But you're a mother now and you'll soon learn how good it is to say this…I told you so!"

A laugh escaped Jackie's lips, joining in on Mrs. Forman's own unique giggle.

"You did good, kid," Red said, looking at the baby before looking back at its' mother. "I knew you could do it."

"I know you did, thank you, Mr. Forman," Jackie said, remembering the conversation they'd had in the kitchen before leaving to the hospital. "And happy birthday. Sorry for sort of ruining your day."

Red waved to comment off, "Ah…"

"Can I hold him?" Kitty suddenly asked, looking as eager a little kid asking if they could open Christmas gifts yet on Christmas Eve.

Hyde smirked teasingly, "Took you long enough to ask."

Baby Boy Hyde grunted just slightly as he was moved out of his mother's arms and his little fist popped into the air for a moment, but his eyes remained shut as he was passed on into his Grandma Kitty's waiting arms. The moment she had the infant in her hold, Kitty felt her heart melt.

"Oh, it has been so long since I've held a baby," she shared before softly rocking the swaddle of blue, trying to keep her happy tears from falling. "I've missed this…Red honey, remember when our kids were this tiny?"

"Yeah, then they grow up and become smart mouthed dumbasses," he shook his head and looked at the new parents with a taunting smirk on his lips. "You two are gonna have your hands full."

Jackie giggled while Hyde felt his face droop with worry.

"Soo?" Kitty drew out the word, smiling down at the baby. "Does this little guy have a name yet?"

"Uh yeah, he does actually," Hyde confirmed then looked over at Jackie who nodded her head, signaling him to continue. "Red, Mrs. Forman, this is your grandson, Daniel Forman Hyde."

At the announcement of the baby's name both Red and Kitty looked over at their adopted son. Red looked shocked, taken aback, and unsure of what to do, while Kitty had lost the fight of holding back tears and was now smiling a very tearful smile.

"Steven, oh…oh honey, that is…it's just the sweetest thing…"

"Yeah, I thought so too," Hyde smirked, "But I can't really take credit for it."

He then looked over his shoulder and Kitty's eyes followed, soon finding that he was looking at his wife.

"Jackie?" Kitty asked, unable to help the surprise in her voice.

"I do nice things too!" protested a slightly pouting Jackie.

"Oh honey, I know you do," the older woman quickly said, not wanting to offend the young mother who had made such a kind gesture. "And this is the nicest thing _ever_. Isn't it, Red?"

Red had barely managed to open his mouth when Jackie started to speak.

"Well, I know how much your family means to Steven…you are his family. You're both always there when we need you and you've also done so much for both of us," she explained to the couple, speaking straight from her heart and trying not to get too emotional herself. Weren't the hormones supposed to be in order now? "And since he was born on your birthday, we wanted to honor you Mr. Forman….although, and no offense," she was swift to throw in, "but I was _not_ going to name my son Reginald."

A chuckle left Red's lips. "None taken," he assured; he wasn't a fan of his full name either and was glad there wouldn't be another Forman generation stuck with it.

Subtly, Red's smile downsized as he stared back at the petite brunette. "You know," he cleared his throat, looking down then you again. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't _have_ to do it," came Jackie's reply, her smile stretching on her lips. "I wanted to."

His grin formed again, this time a little bigger than before. "Well…thank you, Jackie."

"Do you wanna hold him?" she offered despite not being the one holding Daniel at the moment.

"Uh Kitty's not done holding him," Red tried to use this an excuse. "Let her finish and then maybe I'll…"

Kitty tsked at her husband as she approached him with their grandchild. "Red, honey, don't be silly. You hold him now and I'll continue my turn in a bit." She told him, already passing the baby to him.

He could have objected, not opened his arms even, but it was like an old instinct left from when he and Kitty were new parents and she'd hand him a crying Laurie or a sleeping Eric. Red's arms were ready and accepting the baby his wife was handing to him.

"Besides I have to talk to Steven about something," she told her husband with a quick pat on his arm.

Red had barely heard her, let alone notice her and Hyde walk off to the far off corner of the room. He was captivated by the little baby he held in his arms. Everyone talked about how incredible it was to hold your first child in your arms and Red wouldn't trade that memory of first holding Laurie for the world; but no one ever told you how special it was to hold your first grandchild in your arms. He felt like this little person had given him a whole new outlook on life.

"Mr. Forman?" Jackie called softly, he'd been quiet for some time now. "Are you okay?"

Lifting his head, Red revealed the smile he wore. "It goes by fast, Jackie," he said, "Make sure you enjoy this time as much as you can."

Tearfully she nodded, "I will."

Over on the other side of the hospital room, Kitty was talking to her adopted son about a subject she couldn't ignore any longer. Her hands were clasped tightly together, pressing against the bottom of her chin, and her eyes bore into Hyde impatiently.

"So Steven, how many pictures did you take in the delivery room?"

Hyde nervously scratched his cheek, this was a subject he would've been happy to ignore a little longer. "Uh…none."

"None?" Kitty's eyes widened.

"I didn't really have time to be snapping photos, Mrs. Forman," he said, partially lying. He might've had time to capture a few moments on film but he hadn't been willing to risk Jackie seeing him and possibly breaking the camera or shoving it somewhere that it certainly didn't belong. "Sorry."

Kitty tried not to look too disappointed, "Well what about after the delivery room? Have you taken any pictures at all?"

"No…"

"No?" she practically screeched. "Have you learned nothing from me?"

This time Hyde bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, "I was gonna take one but then I figured, I want my kid's first picture to be taken by the family photographer."

Almost as if done magically, Hyde pulled out Kitty's camera from behind his back and handed it to her. Kitty's face immediately lit up and she snatched the camera into her own hands. This baby was hours old and still hadn't gotten his first picture taken! She needed to fix this!

Watching Kitty spin around with the camera already positioned and ready to go, Hyde grinned, happy that he could give his surrogate mother this moment of happiness.

The moment that Kitty had spotted Daniel safely tucked in her husband's arms, she saw the opportunity for a Kodak moment and snapped a picture.

"Kitty," Red groaned at the camera's bright flash. "You trying to blind the kid before he's a day old?"

"That was such a cute photo of the two birthday boys," giggled Kitty, ignoring her husband's griping. "Oh! We should do that every year! Take a picture of the two birthday boys together and see how much they grow over the years."

Though Kitty seemed very excited about her idea, Red did not appear to share her enthusiasm. "Oh jeeze…"

"Red," she sent him a sharp glare. "You can't take this away from me. It's my God given right as a mother….and now grandmother! Oh, give me that baby!"

Without a word, Red handed Baby Daniel over to his wife. He knew that him not holding the baby would also mean him not having pictures take of him.

"Sorry we're gonna have to miss out on the party tonight," Hyde suddenly said and Kitty suddenly stopped making funny faces at the baby in her arms.

"Well, actually, there's been a change of plans," her voice sounded a little less happy.

"What?"

Kitty looked at her husband and gave him a smile. "I guess it's time for me to give you my gift to you, Red," she paused then smiled. "I cancelled the party."

"You did?" Red looked more excited than any of them could remember seeing him.

Kitty was giggling and nodding her head and Red was looking like he could do a cartwheel, but Jackie couldn't help but feel more than a little guilt-ridden when she heard the news.

"Mrs. Forman, I'm so sorry that you had to cancel the part because of us," she told the older woman; she really felt terrible. "I know how hard you were working on it."

"Oh Jackie, don't be silly," Kitty chided slightly. "I didn't cancel the party because of you or this little angel. And you have nothing to feel sorry about. After all, thanks to you, this time next year I could be helping you plan for a 1st birthday party!" She giggled with excitement. "Oh it'll be so much fun. We could do a circus theme oh or pirates! This is so exciting! Steven, honey, come grab Daniel so I can get a picture of the two of you together."

Knowing better than to argue against an excited Kitty, Hyde took his son into his arms and allowed Kitty to capture a few precious moments with her camera while Red and Jackie just watched on.

"Wow, she's really excited about next year," Jackie said, this wasn't something she'd seen coming.

"Yeah," Red agreed heavying out a sigh. "It'll be a miracle if she remembers it's my birthday too."

Right away Jackie looked over at Red, ready to make another heartfelt apology for making him share his birthday thunder, but before she could say anything to him a large grin popped onto his face.

"This is the best birthday gift I could've ever asked for!" Red declared before moving his arm around Jackie's shoulders to give her a one armed thank you hug.

Jackie beamed up at Red who smiled assuringly at her. Red Forman was probably the only person in the world, okay with having his birthday forgotten. Because to Red, a forgotten birthday meant no fuss over him, it meant people leaving him alone on his birthday…and that had been the wish he'd made on birthday candles for a countless number of years.

Of course with Kitty as his wife, his birthday probably wouldn't be _completely_ forgotten but it would be celebrated with a much smaller bash now that there was someone else to celebrate that day, and Red was more than okay with that idea.

Keeping his arm around Jackie, Red patted her arm gently and Jackie happily rested her head on his shoulder as they both watched Kitty continue to take multiple pictures of Hyde and the little party crasher.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _I really hope you all liked this chapter and the way that the story had wrapped up. Like I've said before this story and idea was one that was close to my heart and that's because for those of you who don't know, I actually share my birthday with my grandpa too. (Remember I posted the first chapter on my birthday, never expected it to take this long lol) And one of the reasons I had Hyde and Jackie name their son Daniel is because that was my grandfather's name, so I thought it was a nice little way to honor him in this little story._

 _And the reason I waited until today to post this last chapter is because today, July 3 is actually Kurtwood Smith's birthday! Started the story on a birthday, thought it would be nice to end it on one too :) Happy Birthday, Kurtwood!_

 _Thank you again to all of you wonderful readers who have stuck with this story! Thank you for all of the wonderfully kind reviews and for being so sweet to add this story to your alerts and even favorites. It truly means so much more than you know. Thank you!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
